


【豪洛】兔兔食用计划

by ImaedaHanami



Category: r1se, 创造营2019, 小洛豪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami
Summary: 这是我最喜爱的一种亲密关系——其他的一切都与你我无关，我毕生所经的爱欲只与你有所关联而无上浓烈。而这个过程最好初见时是温吞水，并逐渐把暧昧感与渴望的冲动互相引爆。





	1. 【小洛豪】兔兔食用计划 Step 0 Beginning Touch

**Author's Note:**

> 本文属自嗨之作，本意是献给自己、分享给为数不多的几位同好友人，如果能被这小小的范围之外广大的你们所看见所喜欢，我非常高兴。  
用梗不一，大体上连环推进；是随心写作的场景流pwp，节奏不紧凑不一致还请见谅。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少年吸了一口气接着说道：“我想跟他再亲近一些，那些事情我都可以学……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 副cp：nyyy gsyy

1.

「《创造营星座速配指南》诚不欺我！看看看！果然又成了吧！」  
“你说谁跟谁呀？？？”  
「大岛双颜王，再提示一下，成团了的！」  
"两个都成了？"  
『我知道你在说谁了…………』  
＂我也知道了………＂  
『巨蟹金牛是不是绝配！！！预言家！！坐实了！！！！！』  
“瑞思拜瑞思拜……”

营前营后，近百人以第三人称的视角见证了任豪与何洛洛两个人熟悉到相恋的全程。  
从岛上无聊透顶的时候，不知道谁带头拿着偷渡的星座书拉大表格、往里填对应学员的名字，让这两人被一同提及开始；到从B班内部开始人人都能注意到，一逢休息，任豪总是以各种借口借各种机会凑在何洛洛身旁；到成团那晚，两人的俯耳交谈和热烈的拥抱，彻底一举震惊众人。  
——还没完。到分寝现场的视频被R1SE的官博放出之后，百人群终于憋不住了。何洛洛眯着那双多情的笑眼举起他手里的小纸条、大肆地说出“股票男友”四个字的画面瞬间让他们炸了锅——  
任豪跟何洛洛，真的没有在谈恋爱吗？！

而后不久，就在七月初的某个夜晚，任豪悄悄、悄悄地把自己的群名片换成了极其简短的两个字：「蛋饼」。  
而何洛洛的一直都没变过——  
「我蛋饼好吃」。

“公开了，开心吗？小朋友。”  
任豪放下群消息已经炸锅的手机，看着身边抱着粉红豹嘿嘿傻笑着的小孩。  
他笑出两个小括号的脸蛋泛着粉红，“开心！”  
“那，从明天开始，我们樱桃房的日常，要转入非公开行程了。”  
男人揽住懵懵懂懂地看着他的小孩，在他有些瘦削的肩膀上抚了两把。  
何洛洛眨眨眼睛，“我知道啦豪哥。我本来就不好意思跟别人说嘛……”  
“我知道。去洗漱吧，早些睡。明天队里的人还会问的，你呢，别有太大压力。”  
“好——我去啦！”

任豪勾着笑容，帮熟睡了的何洛洛掖好被角。  
他星星一样耀眼又可爱的小朋友睡了，星星也睡了。  
这夜入睡之前，他注视了少年的脸庞很久很久。

2.  
一个稀松平常的双休日前的夜晚。  
面前的屏幕已经熄了，任豪把手里的工具书翻来翻去，抬眸看向右边正玩得起劲的小孩。  
何洛洛对着电脑绽开一个灿烂的笑，视线不转地拈起盒子里的又一颗蓝莓，看起来心情大好。  
“任豪，你快看这个！”他突然兴奋地拍他的肩，“沙盒！第一人称射击！我才找到这个商店的页面，好多东西啊，这些我都没玩过，你玩过吗？陪我下一个试试吧？”  
任豪一阵无奈，手搭上少年温热的手臂，“你该关机了。你一晚上用在这个东西上的时间太多了。”  
“……喔。”  
何洛洛有点丧气地垂下头去。明明没有多久啊，这盒开机过后才拿来的蓝莓还没吃多少呢。  
“我知道你为我好，可是你原来也没这样呀……”  
小孩推开他的手攥起衣角，另一只手不情不愿地关机，水汪汪的眼睛委委屈屈地看着他。  
“那我错了。不是让你现在就睡，做点别的，我陪你好不好？”  
任豪回望他的眼瞳，温柔无比的语气融了十分真诚的歉意，和一抹隐隐的期待。  
说者有心听者无意，这种拐弯抹角的暗示在何洛洛本人听来却更像是哄小孩。  
“这么早本来也睡不着好吧……我买鞋，不用你陪。”  
结果何洛洛气呼呼地走了，光速洗漱上床，把粉红豹紧紧抱在怀里，连个全脸都不给他露。  
就寝之前，任豪就着昏暗的床头灯光，沉默地抽出床头柜里的小豆本，在上面画了一个小小的叉。

一觉之后，何洛洛心里的不快就消散了。  
别墅里的队友们各自搭伴出行，没到中午便近乎没了人。何洛洛沉不住气了，他觉得还是得出门走走，跟任豪一起。  
“我今天不出门。”  
任豪看着他答道，脸上好像没有任何情绪。  
“……哦。我知道了。”  
他有点失落，低低应了一声之后不知道该做什么好，在房间里拘束地走来走去装作找东西的样子。  
他又想起了昨晚的事情。任豪劝得对，他的出发点大概跟自己学校老师的想法是一致的吧——分散日程并不是最重要的，电子游戏跟其他的娱乐方式不同，容易冲击一个人心理上的平静。  
何洛洛往他坐着的方向看了一眼，抱起书包下了楼。  
平静平静，今天没工作，那就学习！

3.  
几个小时很快就过去。教辅都是现成的，对于艺考生需要的程度来说算是好用，擅长的科目何洛洛会多投入一些，一整天下来他的状态和心情都不错。  
队友陆陆续续回来，对他挥手示意后就避开了只有他一个人占据的雪白的大餐桌。挨着公共房间的餐厅还是有些吵，何洛洛看了眼手机，想着该上楼了。  
他抱着沉甸甸的书包推开房门，任豪不在。浴室里面开着灯，门半掩着。

“任豪你在吗？”  
“怎么了洛洛？”  
浴室那头隔得远，背景音一直是哗啦哗啦的水声，他的声音高了些，仔细听就会发现他念他名字的时候还是有那么一点点前后鼻音不分。  
可比一早爱搭不理的样子可爱多了。何洛洛不自觉抿起嘴笑了起来，“没事！”  
他长出一口气，把书包随手放在地上，趴在床上往后蹬着腿儿晃晃悠悠地去抓另一侧床底躺着的粉红豹，一个打挺直起身子的时候，眼光瞥到床头柜上亮着的黑壳手机。  
他从来不看他的手机。这是何洛洛自小养成的对他人隐私的尊重。  
——但就在这一秒，一种说不上来的预感一样的东西在他脑海中闪过。  
就看一眼！第一眼看到什么就是什么！  
男孩睁大眼睛凑上前去。  
是微信的消息篮子，每一个聊天里都能看见一条最新消息预览。  
最上面是小猴子抱着颗蜜桃的头像。  
「脏颜切，有时候我真的好羡慕你，有南南」  
“……？”

任豪拿着一盘苹果走过来，低头拿起一个刚要咬，就对上端着自己手机给他看的何洛洛愠怒的大眼睛。  
“你羡慕齐齐有南南干什么？”  
任豪嘴唇动了动，放下苹果从他手里抽回自己的手机，心虚地把握着手机的右手放在身侧。他把果盘递给生气的小孩，却被何洛洛一把推开。  
“我明明比他高啊！任豪你是不是喜欢比你矮的？”  
“不是。”  
“那因为什么啊，因为南南会写歌会rap？原来你和我说的择偶标准里也没有这个啊！……这些我都会一点，我都可以学，演戏我也会的……”  
任豪无奈地笑笑，拍拍他的头，“都不是啊。你就是你，我喜欢你跟那些没有关系。”  
少年露出既高兴又怀疑的表情，灵机一动凑上前去，犹犹豫豫地说道：“那是不是我瘦了以后你觉得我……没有他可爱了？看起来很凶？”  
“不是……”  
任豪忍不住偷笑出声。  
然后他咬了一小口苹果，像透露机密一样地瞄着他说：“但是……是跟可爱有关。”

“……跟可爱有关？什么可爱啊！你快说快说，说不出来我就——抢你手机了！”  
话语一出便是何洛洛的闪电偷袭，他夺过手机志在必得地点开任豪跟张颜齐的聊天窗口。

『新体位啊，试了试』  
「....你还真敢要求他啊，不怕周队跟你生气？」  
『说来任老板可能不信，是南南主动的🐵』  
「脏颜切，有时候我真的好羡慕你，有南南」

何洛洛不解地对着屏幕眨眨眼。  
“你们在这儿说什么呢，我怎么看不懂啊……这跟可爱有关系吗？”  
“所以说你看不懂啊，小朋友看不懂的就不要看。苹果记得吃，我要去洗澡了，给我吧。”  
“哦……哦。那你去洗吧。”  
何洛洛还有点懵，乖乖地把手机还给了他。

洗完就到了任豪准时就寝的时间，他擦擦身子吹干头发，趿拉着拖鞋走过来，“今天你有好好看书吧？”  
“嗯，刚才在看前辈的舞台。”  
还问呢，你就知道乱管乱催，我听话了，你还羡慕别人……何洛洛差点就把心里想的话说出来，却看到任豪关了顶灯和床头灯，躺到床上就准备睡觉。  
过分！不说了！  
何洛洛也躺下，往两边瞥了几眼，翻身背对着任豪的方向。  
一片静悄悄的黑暗里，十八岁的少年红着脸往搜索引擎的输入框敲了几个字。  
他屏着一口气想按下搜索键，最后还是拼命晃了晃脑袋，慌慌张张地退出了应用，按灭手机睡觉了。

他不知道的还包括一件一直在发生着、而今晚也发生了的事情。  
这天半夜，同床而眠的恋人在床前注视了他的睡颜许久，而后走进浴室打开灯，坐到马桶上，对着贴在镜面上的他的照片自渎。  
任豪的手指握在牡器上快速地上下捋动，考珀液很快就流满了鼓胀的一柱。  
“洛洛……洛洛……”  
他爽得阵阵粗喘，不停低唤他少年情人的名字，直至成股成股温热的精液射出来时，那双因快感而眯起的眸子依然锁在照片中少年那天真地张开嘴作惊叹状的表情上。  
简单地作了处理，任豪挂着一身薄汗走到镜子面前，指尖抚过照片上少年殷红的唇角——  
然后意味不明地笑了笑。

4.  
训练日。下午休息的间隙，大家自成小队各自放松着。  
何洛洛拿过毛巾擦擦脸上的汗，鼓起勇气走到任豪身边，却不敢看他，小兔子一样的目光四处逡巡。  
他瞟向黑青沙发靠近角落的那侧，看见周震南抿着嘴严肃地以规律摇动的食指给面前的张颜齐打着节拍。  
“我蜕下了蚕衣会变得更加坚强/张开双臂/这次换我来做你的太阳……”  
“成！嗨哟，这次不错！”  
张颜齐清晰地说唱至结尾，向来严苛的十八岁队长立刻换上如释重负的表情。  
张颜齐伸手摸摸他参差不齐的发梢，长出一口气感叹道：“四个八拍不换气，南南，你怎么做到的啊。”  
周震南不答，只是笑笑：“你现在不也做到了么。”  
然后他一只手半遮半掩地抚上男人的脸，以耳语一般的姿势在他侧颊上落下一个啄吻。  
张颜齐宠溺地看着他笑了，点点周震南的鼻尖。  
何洛洛看得一阵发愣。他转头看了眼任豪，发现……他也在往角落里蜜里调油的两个人的方向瞟着。  
几乎就过了一瞬，方才不动声色地偷瞄那边角落的人就低头看起自己的手机。  
……。

何洛洛攥着毛巾就跑了。  
“也哥，也哥！你过来一下！”  
小孩呼哧呼哧地把刘也拉到走廊角落里，一路紧张的神色弄得后者一阵懵，拍拍他的后背关切地问：“怎么了洛洛？”  
“……也哥，那个，体——呃，就是，我有件事情想问你……”  
“嗯，你问吧。”  
何洛洛比比划划地描述：“就，昨天我看见豪哥的聊天记录了……说什么，羡慕齐齐有南南……然后我看见他刚才还看他们两个，就是，在练习室里，亲脸啊什么的……”说到最后还指了指自己的脸颊。  
“呃……那你看见他说的是在哪一点上羡慕张颜齐了吗？”  
“看见了……”  
“嗯，你说。”  
何洛洛犹豫了片刻才启唇：“什么，‘体位’什么的……这个词不会是我想的那个意思吧？”  
刘也看着眼前十八岁的小弟弟脸上一点点飘起赧红，不知该说点什么好。他实在忍不住脸上的笑意，点点他的肩膀，“你怎么连这个都不明白，任豪没教过你呀？”  
“没有……”  
兔兔摇摇头。  
“嗯，怎么给你解释会好一些呢——他会搂着你，亲你之类的，对吧？”  
兔兔点点头。  
“然后呢……接过吻之后会接着做更多事情，最后那一步就跟这个‘体位’有关系。懂了吧？”  
“……接了吻以后还会做什么啊？”  
“啊？”  
“他对我，他除了特别偶尔亲亲我脸，平时跟告白之前也就差不多呀……”  
“……不是，那你呢？”刘也心想，这小孩明明出了名地爱粘人才对。  
“我……第一次跟人在一起，还是个男生，以前我跟别人肢体接触的时候都没想太多，可是他一看我我就不好意思，别的就，更那个……”  
何洛洛低头绞着自己的手指。  
“好吧。可是你们都在一起了啊，你没必要这么紧张。任豪也是有意思……这样，我跟你说，他这些举动只意味着一件事，就是他想跟你亲近，但有所顾忌。因为你太小了。”  
“想和我亲近？”  
刘也无奈地看着一下抬起眸子的小孩，回答道：“对啊，他说羡慕张颜齐，是因为就像你看到的那样，南南会去主动亲他喜欢的人啊，还有……嗯，比方做的时候，会主动尝试新奇的东西，这样的。”  
“你怎么想呢？任豪为你着想，类似的事应该不会强迫你的。不过我觉得，喜欢的人彼此亲近一些很正常。你十八岁了，这些事情可以自己做主。”  
“——我可以的。”  
少年吸了一口气接着说道：“我想跟他再亲近一些，那些事情我都可以学……”  
“好。那你就直接跟他挑明了说出来吧？这种东西光靠上网查也有点费劲，看视频什么的也不太适合你。”刘也说着往聊天窗口那头发过去一个臭脸的表情包。  
何洛洛知道他在联系自己喜欢的人，眸子失落地一暗，“他这两天根本都不理我，突然说那些是不是有点怪怪的啊？——可以看视频学吧？我就看了好多前辈很棒的performance视频来着。”  
刘也听了他最后一句话有点汗颜，“这就是你们自己的事了。一会儿回去训练了，我先发给你，你有时间就自己看。记得静音，或者戴耳机。”  
“……喔！好！也哥，你从哪里弄来这种教程的？”  
“……高嘉朗发的。”  
刘也神色一瞬间地不自然，那边工作人员招手示意，两个人向舞室快步走了回去。


	2. 【小洛豪】兔兔食用计划 Step 1 Popping Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “——他是作案者，却在计划彻底施行的伊始就被这个男孩戳中了软肋。”

1.  
晚上何洛洛很快就吃完了饭，队友里的哥哥们惯例帮着收拾餐厅，他把自己的碗倒干净在洗碗机边上放好，就离开一楼回了房间。  
三两下脱掉黏黏的衣服，他抱着睡衣和毛巾闪身进了浴室。温水哗啦啦地放着，一点雾气漫上了镜子，何洛洛有点茫然地看着镜中赤裸上身的自己，又低头看了看手机——刘也下午给自己传了好几条视频。  
视频封面都十分露骨的那种。  
但是还好，……至少都是有一个人穿着衣服的。那些衣服千奇百怪，有他从来没见过的紧身皮衣，女孩子才会穿的水手服，和相比之下看起来最正常的白衬衫。  
看起来跟自己年纪相似的男生，被另一名同性压在身下……  
对这种画面他天生就是反感的，思酌到现在，他还是没有点开。  
先不看了吧。他打开手机里的音乐软件，按例播起歌来。红心列表里最前面几首是前几天任豪推荐给他的歌——Hip-Hop和电子音乐。  
其实也不全是他主动推荐的。就是他常常一起床就在房间里放音乐，有一些听着很有节奏感，他就问来歌名自己也听听。  
他一脚踩进浴缸，小心地扶着把手坐进温暖的水里，蜷蜷在不太合适的鞋里绷了一天的脚趾，有一下没一下地把水流往身上撩。  
想到他坐在椅子上拿身体打节奏的样子，何洛洛不自觉地笑了起来，轻轻抱住自己一边泛着红痕的膝盖。任豪跟他说过的，腿伤难愈，平时练舞的时候注意一些，更不要去滑滑板。

「如果想滑，我带你。」  
『我滑滑板，我带你才对！只能带你一个是不是，豪哥？』  
「是，以后都只有我一个。」

分明在听的不是抒情的歌曲，少年的脑海却都被甜蜜的思绪占满了。  
快速的鼓点擂着浴室四壁，听着好像自己咚咚的心跳声。

"Cuz I want ya,and I need ya,and I'm down for ya always…"  
\----  
「也哥，我现在应该做点什么准备啊？」  
『你找件衣服吧，白衬衫什么的。』

“也哥！豪哥是不是要请你吃饭了！菠萝房兄弟一体，你一定要叫上我——”  
“好好好。别吵吵了，一会儿洛洛回语音了。”  
“知道啦，那你跟朗哥什么时候出去玩啊？”  
“双休的时候多抽点时间吧。”

何洛洛扣好白衬衫的扣子，微蹙眉头举着手机，正对着细窄的衣柜镜努力地凹造型。  
房门“咔哒”一声打开，把他吓得手机差点甩出去。何洛洛暗暗苦叫一声“完了”，打着哈哈转过身去对果真杵在门口的任豪僵硬地立正站好。  
他今天穿了略微紧身的牛仔裤，束在里侧的米色T恤此刻随意地搭在了外边。晚上这样过渡的时间，他身上还带着些许工作时凌厉的气场，不过已然是放松的状态了。待会儿就是洗澡洗发吹头发一条龙，耷拉着宽松的睡衣，听听歌看眼股市准备睡觉……  
……谁知道今天是不是这样！  
任豪不语，走过来冷冽地眯着眼打量他——头发还湿着，看起来只是草草地擦了擦；一件不知哪里翻出来的白衬衫上大小不一的褶皱水痕一样凌乱，倒是整齐地扣好了；下摆还有点宽大，青色内裤包裹的腿根下面若隐若现着一点肌肉的线条；领口明显刻意朝一边掀起来过，右边凸起的锁骨一览无余。  
刘也都教他什么了……  
压下心里的欲火，任豪轻轻抚上他的肩膀，看着何洛洛透着惊慌的眼睛说道：“把头发吹干，我去洗澡。”  
“……啊，嗯，你快去吧，地上有水，小心一点。”  
何洛洛愣了片刻后扯出一个不自然的笑容，慌慌张张地坐到桌边，不忘目送他走进浴室，抓起风筒开始吹微湿的头发。

2.  
——好奇怪。  
何洛洛盯着几个视频的封面努力看了好久，试图端详出点什么，顺便决定“学习”的顺序。  
皮衣……看着胸前就磨得很疼，全都凸起来了，下面的衣料还被割开，这不是作践衣服吗？  
下面一个视频里的是水手服，粉红色的，衣服的主人还扎了一个短短的马尾，看起来真的好像个女孩。女装他也不是没穿过，但仅限于cosplay的范围，这种日常时会穿的衣服反倒模糊了性别的差距，比前者让他感觉微妙得多。  
看来看去还是穿着白衬衫这个最正常，——就是……  
他低头看看自己跟视频里的人所穿的一模一样的衣服。区别是他自己认真地把它扣好了，而画面里那件只是在少年身上堪堪地披着。平常的此时他应该穿着全套的真丝睡衣，或者脱光了准备睡觉——而不是这样，奇奇怪怪地穿着一件没熨烫好的白衬衫，连内裤都遮不住。这样的状态让他莫名其妙觉得尴尬，只有把被子盖在腿上才能消减一点不自在，可除了遵照前辈给的建议之外他又不知道自己还能做些什么——几分钟之前他又去问刘也还需要做什么准备，得到的回答很是简洁：不用穿别的，好好看视频。  
何洛洛手微抖着插上耳机，往浴室的方向瞄了一眼，视死如归地用食指敲了一下第三个视频的封面。

一点开视频耳机里就传出令人头皮发麻的低噪声，背景里室外涡轮的声音也被录了进去。过了几秒主要的背景音便进入一片黏黏腻腻的哭叫呻吟，夹杂着许多他听得懂和听不懂的日文台词，他对其中一些有点印象，似乎就是身边捣蛋的男同学开黄色笑话时会说及的那些。  
何洛洛懵懵地看着画面里的少年天鹅般扬起白皙的颈子，一边破碎地呜咽着，一边激动地扶住他身下的男人的坚实肩膀，一只手将不堪入目的黑紫色硬物一把握住，随后……哆哆嗦嗦地，往上厕所用的那处里放。  
他脸颊飘上绯红，不可置信睁大了眼，看着画面里露在外面那截阳物一点一点地被吞没，直到只能看见两颗硕大的圆嘟嘟的球，随少年细白臀肉的挤压微微变着形状。作为主角的男孩好像被什么东西弄得失语了一般，整个过程里翕动着唇只能吐出变了调的甜腻叫声，挂着薄汗的眉头痛苦地蹙起，唇边却勾着愉悦的笑容，看不明白是难过还是享受。  
完全不能理解的画面和声音强烈地刺激着少年的心脏。  
这就是任豪想跟他做的事情吗？  
心里泛起一股说不上的感觉，这些镜头他是真真切切地不喜欢的，但一想到他的脸，想到他亲吻自己和揽住自己的感觉，好像这些事情也没那么令人讨厌。  
他捧起上演着限制级画面的手机，又下意识地放下，按按手机壳的边让它微陷进被子里，好像连空气都在窥视他此时此刻的一举一动，好像与他甜蜜又混乱的联想相系的那个人下一秒就要出现在他眼前——

“我的啵乐乐看什么呢，脸都红了。”  
“……！”  
——他真的出现在他眼前了。  
任豪从雾气腾腾的浴室里走出来，腰间系着宽大的浴巾，些微凌乱的刘海湿湿地挂在额前，走到电脑桌旁喝了口温水，打趣地看着他。  
“……啊！什么都没看！”何洛洛连忙退到home页面撂下手机对他摆手。  
“真没看？”  
“……没看！”  
任豪忍不住笑出声——他慌慌张张的样子就差把“看了”两个字写在脸上了。  
他盯着何洛洛，一步步走向床边。小孩张大了眼睛一直看着他，脸控制不住地越来越红，张了张嘴欲言又止。  
任豪瞥一眼他的手机，伸出手摸摸何洛洛蓬松的头发， “你有话想跟我说？”  
少年闻言，抿住自己微干的嘴唇，然后——  
掀开被子抱住了他。  
“……对。我有话跟你说。”  
微热的体温透过薄薄的衣料传到任豪胸前和颈后。何洛洛闭着眼，毛茸茸的小脑袋轻轻贴上他的颈窝——痒痒的，像一枚轻飘飘的羽毛，若有若无地，轻轻挠在他心尖上。  
——他是作案者，却在计划彻底施行的伊始就被这个男孩戳中了软肋。  
任豪回揽住怀里微微颤抖的小人儿。  
“那你说，洛洛。”  
何洛洛抬眸看着他，认真地开口：“你想做什么，都告诉我吧，就现在。”  
“嗯？”  
他被他不痛不痒的一应霎时惹急了，左一下右一下地捶他，“还装傻！你跟别人聊什么呢，你有事就找我啊，我都十八了，不是小孩了！”

“……过来。”  
任豪拉住他的手就往房间另一端走过去。  
少年边跟紧他边抱怨：“……两天了，你不带我玩，也不理我，你要干什么啊任豪……”  
把方才何洛洛用过了的吹风筒递到他手上，任豪看着他，“那我陪你，你也陪我。”  
“二十多年来还没有人帮我吹过头发，你做第一个，好不好？”  
跟任豪在一起，是何洛洛第一次恋爱。长他六岁的人没有情感经历是不可能的，少年对此一直介意而隐忍着不说，他也知道。  
眼睛倏地一亮，何洛洛小心地接过，嘈杂的风声响了起来，盖住加速了的心跳声。他抚上他微湿的鬓发，一时不知该把手里的风筒摆个什么角度才合适。吹了一会儿他掌握了一点要领，五指插进他的头发里快速地拨弄，细小的水珠扬起，激得他指尖凉凉的，很是舒服，可心脏传来的热度却怎么也熄不掉。  
他发质很好，一定跟规律的饮食和作息都有关。他可真好看啊，连发丝都让他着迷得爱不释手。  
何洛洛手有点酸了，略微机械的动作在出神间突然被任豪打断——他随手灭了开关把风筒扔在桌上，强硬地从后边搂着他的身子往衣柜前推过去。  
他打开柜门翻找了一会儿，拎出一件自己的白衬衫，不容抗拒地，又一次贴近何洛洛背后。  
“这件衣服太小了，穿我的。”  
何洛洛被他过于紧密的相贴弄得浑身不自在，方想挣脱开来从他手里拿过衣服自己换，对方有力的双臂就禁锢似的环过了他的上身。任豪纤长的手指游移上他胸前那颗透明的纽扣，不急不缓地解开，随之不经意地往两边拨弄。布料的褶皱被堆积成几何形状，露出他胸口雪白的皮肤，任豪的手挪动一寸，接着解起上面的扣子。  
何洛洛一下子颤抖起来，只得僵僵地站在原地，任由他一颗一颗把衬衫上所有的纽扣都解掉。  
他把最后一颗留给了衬衫的最下端，手指不经意地滑过少年亵裤的黑色边缘，最后游刃有余地掂起衬衫的领口——  
遮蔽着少年身体的衣料就向两旁滑落，无声地落到地上。  
半身赤裸地，他的胸口贴着浑身只剩一条内裤的何洛洛的后背，肩上搭着另一件白衬衫，手掌轻轻覆上他白皙的颈侧。  
他的少年情人茫然地看着镜子里的自己，被他一点点细致地剥光上身，又披上另一件绘着难以辨认的素纹的白色衬衫。这件衣服遮住了他的膝盖，从侧面看去，便只能透过青色的四角形状对他的私处加以辨认。  
——而从上面看去依然一览无余，隔着内裤看得到他青涩牡器的形状，似乎已经有了一点额外的凸起。  
“洛洛很好看……”  
他扣住少年的手一同环在他暴露在空气里而微凉的小腹上，下巴轻贴他的颈窝，低低地呢喃。  
心猿意马的视线在他裹着衬衫的身体与镜中失措的面庞之间来回逡巡着，何洛洛受不住了，眼前这副景象近乎跟他刚才看见的画面无甚区别，男友对他外貌的夸赞他本是习惯的，可那些香艳场景在他脑海中挥之不去，就把他的神思彻底弄乱了，让他紧绷着的下腹一阵阵燥热，本能地想搂住他又羞得想逃。  
“任豪……”  
他不敢回身抱住他，也不想放开这如此久违的令他贪恋的温暖，只能难耐地抓住他的手轻声呼唤。

身子突然悬空，是任豪把他拦腰抱了起来——径直朝床的方向走去，帮他垫了枕头，然后轻轻放下。  
“……何洛洛。”  
任豪俯身，在他身前居高临下地投下一片压迫性的阴影。  
“你知道我想对你做什么吗？”  
“……我不知道！所以我让你说出来，说出来有那么难——唔——”  
少年急切的呼喊瞬时被抑住，任豪温热的唇瓣强硬地覆上了他的，他还没来得及反应，恋人湿滑的舌头就撬开了他的齿关开始大肆入侵。  
“呜、哈啊……”  
何洛洛彻底慌乱了，记忆里没有任何能给他带来指引的东西，他只能搂住他之后像溺水的鱼一样张开嘴，任由他舔吻自己的牙齿吸吮自己的舌根，在口腔中肆意翻搅出色情的水声。被任豪按住后脑往前送的一刻，他下意识地收紧环抱着他的双臂，闭上了眼睛。  
他完全没有过这样的经历——车里也好，训练室也好，床上也罢，他们只给过彼此蜻蜓点水般的一个吻，从告白以后就仅仅是这样，就到轻轻相碰为止——  
几乎快缺氧了，任豪才在他已然红肿起来的唇瓣上不轻不重地咬了一口，喘息着松开了他。  
何洛洛胸膛剧烈地起伏，极力试图平复自己的呼吸。他的唇濡湿一片，就连嘴角也是，而他的恋人那薄薄的唇也一样泛着晶莹，染上红润的颜色。  
他又凑上前来，与何洛洛微张着的唇只有咫尺之遥。  
他专注地看着他的眼睛：“如果我都说出来，你会不会怕。”  
“……我不知道。可你要连说都不肯的话，我一定很失落。”  
“何况……我也知道得差不多了。”  
“我问了也哥。”  
何洛洛轻触他额前垂下的发丝，露出一个浅浅的笑容。

“——好。”  
糯热的气流包裹住少年通红的耳朵，他不可思议地张大瞳孔，耳边回响不休着，他的恋人隐忍着浓浓情欲、略微沙哑的低语——  
“洛洛……一宁。”  
“我想要你。很久了。”


	3. 【小洛豪】兔兔食用计划 Step 2 Our First Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 疑虑也好，担心也罢，这世上任何接触过情事的别人是何种样子都再与他无关了，因为他方才想到了一个极其动听而甜蜜的词汇——“爱欲”。  
他十八年来的人生里所展开的，全部的爱与欲望，都仅指向这一个人。

一宁。一宁。  
突如其来地被唤了本名，听见平地惊雷一般在他耳边炸开的恋人亲口承认的秘密，何洛洛心跳如鼓。  
……“我想要你”。  
十八岁的少年对这句话背后意味着的东西尚一概不知，可那话语背后的隐喻却直直透过耳膜占据了他的心脏——那是甜蜜又危险的罗网、一个凡经沦陷就再无抽身可能的陷阱。  
——而坠入其中便意味着他最向往的，与他无间的亲近。  
男生的身体看起来真的可以不受障碍地用来做“那种事情”。大概与和他那种深深的接吻是一样的吧——富有冲击性，但很甜，也可以适应。  
青春期里动了情的小孩一撩起成人秘密的帘幕便一发不可收拾。  
“所以，怎么要？”  
“——是不是从接吻开始呀。”  
眼珠一转，何洛洛盯着他俏皮地笑。  
“应该差不多。”  
“那？”  
笨是笨了点，何洛洛胆子倒是颇大，手按在任豪肩上就凑上来啾了一个吻。  
亮亮的眼睛眨了眨，这一次他把红润的唇瓣印在他的唇上，试探地轻轻含住后略微用力地吮了一下。一声吸果冻似的轻响听着有些滑稽，弄得何洛洛不好意思地笑了起来。  
——在旁观者看来却是毋庸置疑的撩拨。  
“别这么急……课堂虽小也有摸底考试，洛洛同学。”  
任豪轻笑着揽住他圆润的肩头，顺着少年仰头的角度便咬下去，扣住他的后脑又展开一个窒息的深吻。这次他的小男友没有像上次一样慌乱挣扎，乖乖地张开嘴巴任由他变着节奏入侵，察觉了亲吻的空隙就轻喘着换一口气，接着主动迎上他的下一个吻。  
亲了一会儿任豪突然停下来，故意不痛不痒地只磨蹭他的唇瓣，看见了少年显着一点不满的眼神，笑着伸出舌尖在他唇上轻轻地舔舐。  
“学。”  
男孩立时撒娇一般舔起他的唇瓣来，先是微微伸出红润的小舌在他薄薄的唇上描摹了一阵，下一秒突然大胆地闯进他嘴里，湿滑的小舌头不安分地舔了舔他的尖牙。  
何洛洛睁着眼睛停在这里——主动撬开他的齿关索取亲昵，这还是自遇见他以来的第一次。  
“老师，我是不是偷师成功了呀？”  
他松开任豪的唇，调皮地看着同样注视着自己的情人，笑出两个可爱的小括号。

“很有天分，给你奖励。”  
任豪语毕便长驱直入侵犯起他的口腔，手撩开何洛洛的衬衫向里摸索，掐了一把少年紧实的腰。  
何洛洛激得一躲，反被他有力的手牢牢箍住。任豪拇指按上他微微凹陷的腰窝，沿着那道充满色情意味的小沟玩味地摩挲。  
这一个动作让少年宛若触电——他的腰侧是第一次被人这样肌肤相贴地直接触碰，动作还如此暧昧。  
何洛洛下意识蹭着背后柔软的枕头，任由任豪娴熟地拨开他胸前的衣料，低头亲吻他泛着凉意的胸口，不忘手掌轻贴他的后腰向正中央的脊椎骨慢慢游移。  
他炙热的手心像一团火焰，抚上少年的一处皮肤，就把一处情欲的封印悄无声息地烧尽。  
“呜嗯……！”  
温热濡湿的唇舌舔遍胸前而后裹住他的乳尖，方被他玩闹舔过的尖牙恶意地磕上他脆弱的乳首向外拉扯，刺痛痒意一齐蹿上，何洛洛难耐地仰起脖子，泄出一声不适的呻吟。任豪体贴他的感受，住了啃咬转而以湿润的唇单纯地吸吮，伸出舌尖在少年淡红的乳晕上轻轻打着圈，不时自下而上满扫挺涨不已的乳头两下，舔得饱满的红樱随他舌头的动作不住颤动，羞得何洛洛只能抱住他的后背小猫一样呜咽。  
他没能想到自己会是这个样子，被任豪稍微用点技巧一碰就一点反抗的余地也没有了，笨拙得只能由着他戏弄，偏又敏感得不行。  
——最可怕的是他的下身也不知何时就兴奋了起来，青色的内裤无济于事地遮掩着柱状的凸起，那让他羞于直视的顶端分明已鼓胀起来而濡湿一片——  
他本能地想起任豪的，却只能低头瞥见他精壮的身子下面围得紧实的白色浴巾。  
……他也会像视频里的少年那样激动，颤抖着摸出喜欢的人的性器，忘情地对之品尝爱抚吗？  
这个想法让何洛洛霎时脸颊通红，整个心神都被这瞬间占据了全部联想的荒诞想法打得颤栗起来。

“不专心……”  
任豪抬起头盯着他游离的眼睛，眼底生着看不透的晦暗，不容分说又一次堵上何洛洛的唇，抚上他没被触碰过的另一边乳头，两指夹住微微挺立的茱萸以后拇指按在上边打着圈又揉又捻。  
何洛洛喘息着回应，强忍着酥麻推他的胸口，“……我没有……”  
“那在想什么？”  
“不想说……”他心虚地往旁边瞥。  
神色沉默而平静，任豪俯身轻舔起他的乳尖，左手从何洛洛的衬衫后摆探进去，一寸不落地摸他瘦削的后背，轻抚他薄薄的肩胛骨。  
很温暖。他慢慢放松下来，感觉心上涌出了什么温暖的东西。  
好像对他敏感又爱哭的灵魂的安抚，又远远比拥抱轻拍之类的形式更让他眷恋。  
除了像这样被抚摸没人碰过的地方，拥抱也好，痴缠的亲吻也好，哪怕是被他的唇舌和手指冒犯前胸，他都不讨厌，甚至感到喜欢——  
和眼前抱着自己的人联系在一起，原本会感到畏惧和讨厌的事情竟就变得让他情不自禁地期待了。  
要是一直沉默着不回答，他会就这样做到底吗？  
“告诉我。”  
指尖流连到尾椎骨轻轻地挠，任豪顺着臀沟一下施力掐了何洛洛被刺激得略微绷起的屁股一把。  
“嗯……！”  
见少年吃痛地摇头却不言语，任豪手上变本加厉，不顾少年的挣扎伸进他内裤后面肆意揉捏，极力张开五指，手指陷进他白皙饱满的臀肉里，生生掐出几道相间的红痕。  
“啊、疼——”  
任豪停下动作看着他。  
何洛洛咬着嘴唇，“我没有不听话……我怕……”  
“怕疼吗？”  
“都有……疼是其次。”他垂眸答道。  
这个回答让任豪有些意外。  
“那更怕的呢？”  
他看着少年那双盈着水光的眼睛，分明带着怯生和不安，却不足以掩盖其中情欲的火彩。  
撒娇似的轻轻抱住他，何洛洛低低地开口：“要是做，会不会变得很奇怪……”  
“傻洛洛……喜欢这些又不是羞耻的事。”  
“真的吗……？”  
任豪笑着揉揉他的脑袋，“所以，你是喜欢了。”  
“任豪你套我话！”

他一把揽住何洛洛，凑近了鼻尖就开始咬他的唇，“喜不喜欢……嗯？”  
“唔嗯……喜欢……”何洛洛张着嘴任由他吻着，含含糊糊地回应。  
“这样喜欢吗？”  
他低头亲吻他的侧颈，整个手掌抚上他的背，沿着背沟向下游走。  
“喜欢……”  
湿湿热热的吻留下的水迹连成一条线，先接受了亲吻的位置泛起凉意，下方的皮肤又被吻得滚烫。  
“啊——”  
胸前的一点再度被含住，放松一时的乳粒竟变得更加敏感，陡然放大的快感让何洛洛不可思议地张大眼睛立时叫出声来。  
“那这样呢……喜欢吗？”  
任豪舔咬着他逐渐变得红肿的乳尖，在问句的结尾不轻不重地掐了掐另一边，吮住饱涨的乳粒往上拉扯弄得变形。  
“呜呜……喜欢……”  
“这样呢？”  
他衔着那脆弱的一点又吸又咬，一侧掌心覆上他生着薄肌的胸口，五指刻意张开来夸张地揉动——  
仿佛在重现他先前无比色情地抚摸他臀部的动作，仿佛是把何洛洛当成了女孩——  
然后热切地，对他的身体求爱。  
这番暗示瞬间带来无比的刺激，何洛洛终于受不住了，压抑地叫了一声就紧紧抱住了任豪，掐着他的后背拼命往他怀里蹭。  
“喜欢，喜欢，我都喜欢……怎么办，怎么办，任豪……”  
“没事，没事，乖，好不好？”  
他收紧手臂抱着怀里的男孩，一遍遍拍着他不停颤抖的后背。  
“……可不可以做……”  
脸颊飞红，耳朵也跟着红了，何洛洛声音软软低低的，像一只小小的糯米糍。  
“可以……这次做不好还有明天，以后也还有很多很多时间，所以不要着急，好不好？”任豪耐心而温柔地安慰道。  
“好……”  
他的少年终于变成了主动的那方，双臂环住他的脖子热烈地吻下来，近乎忘情地缠着他的舌辗转厮磨。  
任豪看着闭着眼睛对他献吻的何洛洛，少年下垂的眼角正泛着红，一对沾着泪水的羽睫微微颤动着，就像一朵经受了摧折的花——  
在这还没有真正受到摧折的时刻。  
他所说的“奇怪”，是什么样子呢？至少一定会包含任豪所让他看到的那样，为来自他的一阵爱抚而酥酥软软地呜咽，为这硬挺又滚烫的东西能多几次楔进他十八岁的可爱身体里而哀求到流下泪水……  
想必那会是极旖旎而美妙的景象，而很快，很快，就要发生了。

“你脱下来……”  
手刚勾上他的内裤往下扯，何洛洛就抓住了他浴巾的一边。  
“嗯？那就要被你看光了……”  
任豪俯身朝他生着细密绒毛的耳门吹气，“要讲公平……小朋友。”  
又变着法叫他。  
“讲就讲！”  
何洛洛忍着情动咬着唇，一边勾住他作支撑，另一只手从领口分别撩起自己衬衫的两边，肩膀一晃衣料就落在腰间，还不忘扭动细白的臀部配合他脱自己内裤的动作。任豪手往下一拉，青色的内裤就带着一大片显眼的湿迹在他膝盖上堆成皱巴巴的一团。  
男人不容抗拒地把他压倒在床，按住何洛洛挣扎着伸向他腰间的手，修长的手指一下握住他形状漂亮的牡器向下一捋，粉嫩的龟头就露出来，翕动着往外吐出透明的液体。  
“唔嗯……！”  
“乖一点……”  
任豪伏在他耳边沿着耳廓湿湿地舔上去，掌心抵着他的龟头徐徐游移，弄得他心里发痒，直到整个手心被考珀液涂满，继而黏黏腻腻地上下捋动起来。  
陌生的快感从下身一阵阵涌来，堆在少年的小腹，好像没完没了地往那里倒着蜜，甜蜜欢愉的兴奋感又变成了液体从被握住的地方往下流。何洛洛腰都软下来了，眯起水雾蒙蒙的眼睛不住呻吟。  
“啊、啊……”  
“舒服吗？之前有自己这样做过吗？”  
“没有……”  
“豪哥帮你好不好？用这里射一次，我们就做……”  
手指一刻不停地欺负着他，男人湿滑的舌探进他脆弱的耳门吐一点热气，舔的时候还刻意用口腔在他耳边制造暧昧的声音。下面湿漉得不成样子，放大了的水声在耳边充斥得密密匝匝，何洛洛感觉自己快被逼疯掉了。  
到了某个时间点，身下的少年一个激灵抓住了任豪按在他手边的手指，攥紧了无助地看着他。  
任豪抬起头来看他的表情，加快手里的速度，拇指的指甲轻轻刮蹭龟头上的小沟，故意按了一下。  
“唔……！”  
何洛洛拼命闭着眼睛捂住自己的嘴巴，身子一软，肉柱抖了抖泄在他手上，有几滴还溅在了腿间。  
“看看？”他并拢了修长的食指和中指，张合着比成剪刀状给他看粘腻牵连着的白液。  
“不要……”  
身边没了声响，何洛洛微张开眼睛。  
——他在细细地舔那几根沾满了自己精液的手指。何洛洛看得心生疑惑，又有点开心。  
“……你不嫌脏啊，豪哥。”  
“又说傻话。”  
手指被唾液充分地沾湿，探上他沾着液体的还紧缩着的后穴，竖起食指往里挤。  
指尖一进去就被窒住了。  
“嗯……”何洛洛抓着他的手臂，紧张得屏住气。  
“放松些。呼吸别乱，调整一下。”  
何洛洛顺从地点点头，往前磨蹭着抬了抬臀，微张着小嘴一呼一吸。  
抓住他呼气到小腹凹下去的一瞬，任豪往前拓了两个指节，内壁果然在少年尽力的控制之下软了些许。  
“嗯……有点痛……”  
“我知道。”他循着小孩放松的节奏一下一下耐心地戳刺。  
“要亲……”  
何洛洛委屈巴巴地凑上来索吻，任豪吻住他，托住他的下巴在他唇瓣上轻轻地舔。  
注意力被转移，少年便不再挣扎，没过一会儿任豪感觉指腹摸到了湿滑的液体，遇到的阻力也显然变小了。  
他抽出自己修长的食指，咬住何洛洛晶莹的嘴唇，整根插进去，曲了曲指关节，就摸到肠壁深处凸起的一点。  
少年呜咽了一声。  
“痛吗？”  
他摇摇头， “不，这里不痛……”  
下半句他没敢说出口——“还很舒服”。  
中指顺遂地一并挤进来，并指侵略显然把少年紧窒的肠壁又破开了几分，他张开嘴喘了两口气，又按着他的吩咐放松身体，内壁一张一缩，热烈地绞着他的手指。  
入口处的甬道慢慢被肠液润得湿滑，任豪在一小段范围之内无障碍地来回抽插着。  
而何洛洛最里面刚刚被摸到的地方还麻麻的，分明有东西填进自己的身体，那里却得不到碰触，变得很是难过。  
“……深一些呀……”  
何洛洛撒着娇摇他的手臂，细白的小屁股又往前挺了挺。  
任豪笑出声来，“好啊……洛洛好乖，再多给洛洛一根。”  
重重刮弄凸起的软肉几下，恋人口中甜蜜的奖励很快就降临到身体里面，三根手指攒成一个温热的柱体撞击他的内壁，催生出比一个点的刺激更为汹涌的快乐，弄得何洛洛神思又散了几分。  
“唔嗯——哈、哈……”  
“还疼吗？”  
“不疼了……唔，再快一点也行……”  
任豪低头啄啄何洛洛的唇角，“只要手指吗？”  
“嗯……当然不是，还要你的……”  
“我的什么？”  
他握着少年的手腕便往自己的腰上带，何洛洛抓住白色浴巾的一角胡乱拉扯，下身含着的三根手指就猛地插进最深处，发出扑扑的水声。  
“哈啊……任豪……！”少年猝不及防地惊叫。

腰间的布料任豪一松就拔出满是清液的手指，倏地抬起他沾着白色干迹的双腿挂到自己肩膀上，下身抵住他泛着红微微翕合的穴口，咬着牙闷声破开少年脆弱的内壁，滚烫的龟头就这样埋了进去。  
“啊……啊……痛！——”  
内壁紧箍到性器都在发疼，他动弹不得。被他压在身下的何洛洛大口大口喘着气，身上覆着一层薄汗，腰腹到脚趾全都痛苦地绷紧。  
甚至都没来得及看清这硕大阳物的尺寸，他就被它重重地侵犯了。  
“放松，别怕，洛洛……”  
“我……哈啊、嗯——”又热又硬的异物一点点挤进他相比之下实在过分狭窄的甬道，何洛洛痛得抿紧了唇，咬着牙拼命忍耐。  
任豪眸子一暗，拿过一只枕头垫在何洛洛屁股下面。进入少年身体的角度变大，他插入的过程稍稍顺畅了些，慢慢大半根都楔进何洛洛的身体，缓缓地顶弄起来。  
少年像落入大海的浮木，胳膊无力地垂在床上，靠着惯性高举着自己的双腿，赴死般仰起苍白的脖子，一滴冷汗沿喉结流进锁骨深深的凹陷里。  
“好难受，豪哥……”他忍着痛感说道。  
任豪低头含住他的唇，“乖，再等一等……会舒服的。”  
“嗯、嗯……”  
再次分出一点力气，何洛洛乖顺地回应起他的吻。

他有些辨不清自己思绪的底色了。  
醋意和嗔怪早已被潮水般汹涌又混乱的甜蜜冲散，而他已经看不清楚，自己到底是期待还是疑惧——  
他不应该跟任豪做这种事。可快感一到来，他的理智就消失得无影无踪；只在痛楚从交合处传来的时候，最初看到同样场面时生出的逃避情绪才会回到他的脑海，但任豪一抱住他、用言语和亲吻温柔地哄他，那一点点微弱的挣扎便被瞬间消解掉了。  
好没出息。可何洛洛知道他实在难以欺骗自己，无论心灵还是身体，他都从任豪身上体味到空前的欢愉。

抽插的动作悄然变得顺畅，顺应着他想把自己奉献给这个男人的心意，又有湿湿滑滑的液体从他的身体深处涌出来了——  
体内的痛苦不再难以忍受，但也没有出现太多快感。  
然后他发觉自己在贪恋被任豪占有的感觉，即使只是单纯地被填满了而后机械地摆动身体，心理上的满足也能让他感受到快乐。  
他闭上双眼，攀上恋人的脖子轻轻环住。  
任豪是为他着想的，真正越了轨的是不该在这个年纪偷吃禁果的自己。  
泪水从眼眶无声地滑落，何洛洛吻上他的嘴唇，扣住他温热的后颈借力，呜咽着把自己撑得满满的发红的穴口一下一下往前送。  
何洛洛挺动得吃力而生涩，弄乱了任豪顶弄他的动作，更是令他又惊又喜，他停下来，意欲熟悉身下少年的节奏。  
“哈啊……任豪你动一动，动一动啊……”  
何洛洛无助到简直要哭出来了，睁着水雾蒙蒙的眼睛，更加卖力地摇动臀部。  
所呼唤的人在他额头轻轻印上一个吻，开始循着他内壁收缩和往前的节奏深深抽插起来，硬挺的牡器顺着他迎上来的白臀顺利撞入最深处，囊袋撞在他饱满的臀肉上啪啪作响。  
这声音把何洛洛羞得无所适从，又反着催化他身体的兴奋，他咬了咬唇，肆无忌惮地动起腰来。  
他的快乐也在这一刻不可思议地复苏——在与恋人紧密地交合之处，从被他侵犯贯穿的内壁，被炙热的龟头一遍遍碾压研磨的凸起——  
和单纯因后穴的刺激，产生了让他难以置信的高潮欲望的性器。  
自认无药可救的潜意识只在脑海中闪过可怜的一瞬，少年的神思化成甜蜜浑浊的一片，情不自禁地高叫出声来，好舒服啊，任豪，任豪，你呢，你舒服吗？  
“你很棒，唔……洛洛，你好紧……”  
“那你喜欢吗，你喜欢我吗？哈啊、别羡慕别人，求你了，求你……呜啊……”  
不停地互相渴求着，任豪按住他瘦削的肩膀，哑着声低低地回应：“喜欢，你很可爱，洛洛，你比其他所有人都可爱……我答应你，不羡慕别人，好吗？”  
“嗯……不好，不好，周震南跟张颜齐怎么做的，你告诉我，我都能做到，我不许你想别的——啊、啊……”  
男人眼神一瞬变得狠戾， “是不是我干你干得还不够快，你才想这些乱七八糟的？是不是？嗯？”他咬上何洛洛的耳朵，问他一声就狠狠贯穿他一次。  
“哈……哈啊……！你别说出来，你别乱说那种——呜呜……慢一点……”  
任豪恶狠狠地干着他，伏在他耳边一字一句地说着：“我想干你，何洛洛……跟你在一起多久我就想了有多久，你知道吗？”  
“唔啊……别说了，别说了……！”  
水声和肉体碰撞的声音刺激着任豪的耳膜，少年可怜兮兮的模样反而更激起了他的施虐欲， “我爱你，我想操你，就像这样，把你操得心里只有我一个——”  
“呜啊啊……！”  
何洛洛拼命晃着脑袋，哭叫着射了出来。

少年大口大口地喘着气抱住他，手指插进他汗湿的头发里来回摩挲，把他压向自己不断起伏的胸口，无助地勾住他结实温暖的背，哭得梨花带雨。  
“别哭，别哭，洛洛……是不是很疼？是我不——”  
话音被柔软的唇瓣堵住，是少年噙着泪水颤抖地吻了他，湿滑的小舌舔上他的，没完没了地痴缠。  
何洛洛攥着小拳头一下下捶他，却又在他想松开唇的时候呜咽着又一次咬上他的唇瓣。  
结束这个吻少年就失去了全部的力气，无力地把头垂到一边。任豪看着他，嘴唇亮莹莹的一片，泛红的乳尖还挺立着，大腿根部和后穴滴滴答答沾满了液体和上次射过的白色干迹。

“来，洗澡。”  
小孩顺从地张开双臂，被他温柔地捞进怀里。  
浴缸上水汽氤氲，上一次坐在这里入骨地思念的人就贴在何洛洛的身后，宽阔温暖的胸膛轻贴着他的后背。  
“……你还是太瘦了。”任豪看着他瘦削的蝴蝶骨无奈地叹息。  
洗净了大腿内侧沾着的东西，任豪细致地帮他清理起性器和后穴，修长的手指撩起一捧捧水拂在少年微微挺立的柱身上，再轻轻抠弄已经红肿起来的穴口。  
“嗯……”  
少年的脸又有点泛红，往后一仰靠在他肩上，“那你多带我出去玩，我们去吃好东西。然后，陪我做饭，陪我吃。”  
“好，都答应你。”任豪笑了一声，中指刺进穴内抠着他的内壁。  
“哎呀！你这样……”  
“忍一忍。”  
“呜……”  
何洛洛低头忍耐着，抓住他放在水里的另一只手，五指挤进他的指缝，开心地笑了。

任豪帮他清洗的动作里全无撩拨他的意思，弄出了残留的东西便止住，全程的力道很轻很轻。  
就像对这样的温柔毫无招架之力一样，坦陈心意的话语也远比毫不留情的侵犯更刺激少年的身体。  
白净的手指默默抚上何洛洛膝上习舞时跌破的伤口，任豪转而托起少年握着他的手，在他滴着水珠的手背上轻轻一吻。  
“……我爱你。”  
——异口同声。  
他们都怔住，任豪随即笑着从背后抱住了他。  
是这样啊——  
何洛洛勾着唇角低下头，脚趾在浴缸里俏皮地蜷一蜷，回过头亲了一下任豪的侧脸。

所有一度翻涌在何洛洛心头的思酌不解都在这一刻悄无声息地失去了意义。疑虑也好，担心也罢，这世上任何接触过情事的别人是何种样子都再与他无关了，因为他方才想到了一个极其动听而甜蜜的词汇——  
“爱欲”。  
他十八年来的人生里所展开的，全部的爱与欲望，都仅指向这一个人。

“我怕你刚才听不清楚……”  
“豪哥，我爱你。”


	4. 【小洛豪】兔兔食用计划 Step 3 Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “一边培养他学会新的东西，一边用他没有见过的东西把他弄得脸红、哭叫或高潮，开发何洛洛身心极限的过程让他分外上瘾，就连为匀好最重要的初期的节奏而克制两整晚，都让他感到有些享受。”

何洛洛最近多了一点甜蜜的小秘密。  
他跟任豪的“非公开行程”里多了里程碑式的一个项目，从两个人心照不宣而在亲吻中无言交换了的想法来看，这项行程可能要升级为日常项目了。

训练日一如既往地充实而劳累，日光一大早就把人驱赶到车上，直到日暮都降临，一队人才得以返回充满了欢声笑语的居所，打球桌游吃夜宵，好不热闹。  
每个寝室的大小规矩队友之间还是有些许清楚的，而其中樱桃房的老大设的宵禁在众人眼里简直是独一份的“臭名昭著”——对此他的室友超乎众人意料地十分配合，小到借东西，大到出门玩，何洛洛基本没有不守时返回的时候。  
最近还发生了些更微妙的事情——以前时常踩着零点上楼的何洛洛，似乎回去得越来越早了。  
而今晚，七夕，索性毫无参加集体活动的意思直接跑上楼了。

这种心照不宣的、与众人的格格不入，他们自己是暗自清楚的。这样的时间，两个人就这样极为松弛而安静地待在房间里，空气中流淌着微妙的隐秘感。  
任豪瞄了那头坐在梳妆台前认认真真地擦眼霜的何洛洛一眼，在小豆本上画一个心之后顺手收好，走过去看到他睁大眼睛眼睛嘟着嘴仔细端详自己泪窝的样子，忍不住笑了出来。  
“哎任豪你看，这里的皱纹没了耶！”  
任豪把手搭在椅背上，看他拿两根手指事无巨细地沿着眼周涂抹。一往镜子前边凑，宽松的丝质睡衣就往前垂出一指宽的缝隙，瞥得见他白皙的胸口皮肤和灰色的阴影。  
“你六月那会儿天天飞航班熬夜，那么缺觉，当然要长眼袋长皱纹，养成睡得早的习惯自然就下去了。”  
“是是是，天天十二点回卧室，还不让出去，还让马上睡觉，比我爸催得都急。”何洛洛旋上盖子整齐地放好，一边调笑他，细长的双臂就勾了上来。  
任豪顺势搂上他的腰， “干什么？”  
“看你可爱啊，唠唠叨叨的像个老头子，不过还是很帅。”  
“嗯，腿疼……”  
何洛洛撅着嘴，一只手还挂在他肩上，另一只手捶了捶大腿根。

昨天刚做过，今天撑着疼痛练舞，做一些幅度比较大的动作的时候还是会拉扯到大腿，害得他有那么一点点走神。不过这段时间也已经把重复的工作做了三四次，晚上早些回房便也能如常踩着十二点多的时间入睡，甚至……睡眠质量还蛮好。  
回想起来，第一次做完幸亏逢上双休，而发生在训练日的夜晚的第二次交欢之后，他走了很多次神。  
腿倒也不是那么疼，是下身的里面有些痛感，但他最吃不消的还是酸麻感牵动起的对羞耻场景的回忆，让他的脸动不动就微微红起来。  
——可麻烦的事情是他还是隔一阵子就想做。  
在这件无论从哪个角度提及都让何洛洛难以启齿的事情上，任豪似乎格外了解他的心思，拿着手机的小日历标颜色来排班，今天做到最后，明天帮他稍微用手弄一些，后天睡前抱着他从胸前摸到后背，手扣在他小腹上轻轻拍着安抚，让他拉着自己的手睡觉。  
虽然是没有给他讲过的一个规律，何洛洛也算是摸熟了，而且乖乖配合。

“腿疼就好好休息，过几天再做。”  
男友无比直接地顺着他的话戳破了他的小心思。  
“七夕哎……”  
“嗯，七夕快乐。”  
“……任豪你就是不给我过节了呗！”  
“小祖宗，录完的杂志视频都放出来了，还不满意……”  
小舌头迫不及待地伸进他嘴里搅，何洛洛红着脸蛋紧紧贴着他，一边亲一边嘟哝：“唔……唔嗯……我不管，都两天了，今天还是东方情人节呢，好不容易成人了，我要过节——任豪你干嘛！我刚洗完澡！”  
“带你过节啊。”说着就响亮地“啵”了怀里扑腾的小孩一口。

<<<

“啊……啊……”  
被三下五除二剥掉了衣服后按进还没放满水的浴缸里，温热的水喷在双腿上，柱状的水流撞在缸壁上的声音和三根手指屈起来插弄内壁的声音交相回响着，他又被任豪以同样的姿势禁锢在浴缸里了。  
上一次是初夜那晚，他坐在他身后温柔地帮他清洗。温暖的水流和温暖的胸膛还是同时包裹着他，进到后穴里的手指的动作却已然成了侵犯。  
“任豪、任豪……唔嗯……哈、哈……”  
他的手指时而攒成柱状往深处抽插，时而拔出一根或两根曲起指节抠弄何洛洛脆弱敏感的凸起，自如地掌控着靠在他胸膛上任由自己捣弄的少年。

他清楚怎样做能让他的小兔子在来回切换的不同快感里渐渐沦陷——还要加上言语，加上一点贴在耳旁的吐气。  
何洛洛的反应总是非常可爱，像一个探索不完的宝藏盒，他一直觉得自己的小朋友纯真又灵巧，没料想到在性事上他也是这个样子——害羞到极容易被撩拨，对什么事又都一学就会。  
一边培养他学会新的东西，一边用他没有见过的东西把他弄得脸红、哭叫或高潮，开发何洛洛身心极限的过程让他分外上瘾，就连为匀好最重要的初期的节奏而克制两整晚，任豪都感到有些享受。  
——每夜从背后搂住安静睡着的少年、手掌轻轻扣在他温热的小腹上的时候，他就可以透过那里呼气时的凸起想到他被自己干到胃部发涨向他求饶的样子。  
在这之后他一定会故意把精液射得他满脸满身，小腹上多沾一些，那些东西没有多久就会干涸掉，在少年干干净净的身上留下他纤细得可怜的手指怎样都抹不掉的浊迹。他就会看见何洛洛呜呜哭着拿手背或是手肘挡住自己的眼睛，再把他抱起来，亲一亲他。  
再好一些的时候，他一定会眨着那双纯净又勾人的眼，小猫一样地问他，哥哥，你怎么不射进来呀。  
他其实还没有射给他过——但小孩对这些没什么概念，自然也没什么要求，把何洛洛弄到射的程度的亲热他们有过四五次了，每次少年都被他折腾得哼哼呀呀地洗完澡就昏沉地睡过去。  
当然，做的时候少年也只顾着自己叫唤，哪管得上他怎么样。  
也不必急——被捕获的猎物固然可口，而更加美味的，理所当然是主动送上门、准确说来是后天学会主动送上门的猎物。  
对何洛洛，他从来都是捕食与培养相结合。  
成功突破到这一步之前，他只是常常抱着他。在每一个寂静而温暖的深夜，对他从不设防的少年总是先一步睡着，容他默默享受一阵怀里小兔子一样乖巧安静的男孩身体的温度。  
如此的，只是让少年心弦一动牵他的手跟他拥抱也好——浅浅地互相啄吻两下，他也一样喜欢。  
可这种瘙痒一般浅尝辄止的温存，与他方始朵颐的甜美之物相比，真是差得远了。

“帮洛洛用前面和后面高潮，做七夕礼物好不好？”  
“嗯唔……好……呜呜、别握那里……”

这种问话会让初涉性事那几天的何洛洛羞得一句也不敢接，奈何不顺从着回应得到的快感就被任豪压抑在发问的那一步，他又在这一点上严苛到从无宠着他的例外，少年被来回折磨了几次就彻底求饶，再逢他这样恶意的发问就只会颤动着身体乖乖回应。  
“洛洛，你怎么这么敏感……碰一下就不行了，要射了？”  
少年不住地摇着头， “不是，不是……呜嗯……”  
粉嫩的龟头不停往外吐着清液，任豪往下重重地一捋，何洛洛的身体就跟着抖动一次，内壁也随之紧紧地绞他被吸得动弹不得的手指一下。  
“放松点……再这样手指动不了了。”  
“嗯……哈啊，哈啊……”  
单音节的回答尾音一拐就变成呻吟，浴缸里不停地激起水声，少年痛苦又愉悦的喘息撞击着瓷质的四壁。  
任豪抽出在在他穴里肆动已久的手指，左手不断上下的动作还没有停，以还残留着液体的手指扶了扶少年的脑袋，贴在他耳边低语：“这样我手很酸，里面还想要的话就自己来。”  
“呜……”  
何洛洛无力地垂下头去，显然还在忍受愈发加快的捋动带来的快意，一只手虚弱地抬了抬又放下。  
他还是没有勇气亲自抚弄自己的身体——这种事他一个人偷偷兴奋起来的时候都不敢做，当着喜欢的人的面更是做不到打破羞耻。  
“不敢了？”  
恋人的吐息从耳边热热地裹上来，“你好可爱，洛洛。”  
“……哪有……嗯……”少年细碎地呻吟着，抓着他空闲下来的那只手。  
“哪里都可爱，而且每天都比前一天多表现出一点。”  
“嗯……好啦，天天吹彩虹屁……你的礼物，是不是要偷工减料啊，任豪……”  
“怎么了？”他手上动作一顿。  
“你说了，要用前面，和后面……唔嗯……”  
“我都说过了，这个姿势我的手很累。我帮你撸到射，你自己插里面，才能把这个礼物做好……来，试一试？”  
语毕他舔了舔何洛洛泛红的耳廓，尖牙咬上少年小巧的耳垂轻轻地吮——这是他哄着何洛洛按他建议一般的指令行事时的惯用伎俩。  
“……你又这样！呜……啊、啊……”  
直接吐出的淫语又惹得少年心上一震。  
嘴里还闹着对男友的不满，右手的手指已经被他抓着牵引到穴口。  
下一刻就已经有两根手指在他的后穴里抽插着咕啾作响了——是他自己的，不受控制地在里面胡乱插着搅着，潜意识告诉他自己能熟练地摸到肠壁上凸起的那个点，能把动作掌握在得当的深度之内，以最大程度刺激到自己的前列腺——  
未沾上他的淫液、薄茧触感十分明显的恋人的右指腹倏然抵上他的龟头按压摩挲，指甲划过上方极为敏感的马眼，何洛洛惊叫一声，旋而咬着唇默默以刺激弱点代替了不得章法的自我抚慰，细白的臀暗自往下压了压，往自己身体里挤进第三根手指。  
……好像在做贼，引得他有些慌乱。慌乱的结果就是心理作用伴着细碎地乱掉的节奏给他带来了更多奇异的快感，何洛洛睁大了眼睛看着两只手快速地动作的地方，冲击着他身体的汹涌的快意仿佛就在他眼睛里变成一团具象化的粉色空气，浓浓重重地弥漫包裹上来，模糊掉他的视线和思绪，幻觉堆砌成白光闪过，他就在双重的快感之下颤栗地射了出来。  
泛红的后穴还翕合着，肉柱抖动着而渐渐发软，何洛洛不停地喘息，一头靠在任豪的肩膀上。  
“哈……哈……”  
任豪轻轻上下抚弄少年不断起伏的小腹以作安抚，“这个礼物如何，洛洛。”  
“嗯……很舒服……”  
“而且，跟单独的那种不一样哎，豪哥。”  
稍稍作了放松，何洛洛平复了一阵被情潮激起的心情，突然不知从哪来了力气，一个翻身就微撅着臀正面盯着任豪，有些兴奋地对他说。  
“嗤……当然不一样。”  
略带无奈地看着他笑，他用湿漉漉的手揉了揉少年的发顶。

“你为什么不试呀？”  
这直接无比的一问让任豪一愣，随即捏捏他近来多长了点软肉的脸蛋，“试哪个？”  
“嗯……都试，就像我这样。可是我印象里你一个也没试过……”  
“在你面前没有。”  
“哎！那就是一个人的时候那个过？”  
“是。你挺好奇的嘛，小朋友。”  
闪闪亮亮的大眼睛眨了眨，小孩不知示威还是撒娇地轻轻吻了一下他的侧脸。  
“你过分了哎，任豪，居然不给我看。”  
他眼珠一转，好像又想到了什么， “而且还这么久……你是不是故意的！”  
“你要是想的话……现在就可以试试。”  
”帮我，就给你看，如何。”  
男人说话时带着挑衅与引诱意味并存的笑意，俊俏的眼尾微微上扬，看得何洛洛禁不住心跳加速起来。

他低头望向男人已经昂然挺立的性器——  
没有其他任何的动作，不亲吻彼此也不相抚摸，就这样跟他赤裸相对互相盯着，这还是真真切切的第一次。  
此前得不到这样的机会，当然何洛洛也的确是不敢。  
“摸一摸？”  
任豪纤长的手指抓起他比自己小了一圈的手，悬在那根尺寸惊人的牡器上方，而后颇具隐喻地主动抽离开。  
些微犹豫的视线撞上他情欲弥漫的眼瞳，旋即重新回到他们心绪的共同焦点上。  
细白的五指小心翼翼地捏住他挺立的上端，惊人的热度透过指腹奇异地传来，何洛洛下意识地微张开嘴。  
这根活物突然在他手里晃动了一下，撞进他沾着水珠的湿润手心，吓得他“啊”地叫出声来。  
少年登时惊惶地看着他，眼神好像在说“豪哥，闹鬼了”一样。  
“怎么了？”  
任豪勾起唇对他笑。  
“……它会动？”  
“你都十八了，这种是个男生天生就会的东西自己还不清楚吗。”恋人又一次笑着伸出手来捏捏他红彤彤的脸颊，“还有啊……你就碰这么一下，是不是有点对不起我啊。”  
“再往下面捋一捋。”  
些许屏住呼吸，何洛洛这次小半只手掌都覆在了上面，往下一捋手指就沾满了湿滑粘腻的液体，男人深色的雁首正从他纤长的拇指和抹着晶莹的中间三指间冒出头来，色情不堪地微微翕动着。  
男人向前凑了凑，又一次对他低语： “……继续。”  
何洛洛咬着牙一口气顺着把手掌捋到他的根部——就看清了那根硕大而粗壮、狰狞地布着青紫血管，而已狠狠侵犯过他数次的性器。  
咽了一口口水，情不自禁地又一次抚上那被自己的身体紧紧箍过的硕大头部，十八岁的少年就着恋人分泌出的先走液一下一下笨拙地撸动起来。  
那里慢慢地越来越滑腻，他小小的手掌上下的速度也随之变快，少年脸上浮现初学者初有所成时的兴奋，脑袋毫不自觉地凑得越来越近了，愈发认真地瞧着自己的动作和它的反应。  
小脸贴近了它，何洛洛好奇地戳戳那湿润晶莹的头部，抬头看一眼任豪，又低下眸子盯着他挺立的牡器，舌尖不自觉探出红润的嘴唇，修得圆圆的指甲在那道凹槽上大胆地刮过去，又刮回来，又拿指腹滑滑地摩挲。  
“嘶……”  
低低地倒抽冷气的声音被何洛洛的耳朵捕捉到，少年靓丽的眼睛都眯了起来，凑到任豪面前观察他的表情，慢条斯理地捋着他硬挺的前端得意地笑。  
“看吧？你也不行。”  
“小孩……”  
男人贴上他的鼻尖勾着唇笑。

“……烦人……”  
他突然皱起眉， “……之前的仇我还记得呢。”  
后一句话几乎是自言自语，何洛洛从水里撅起蜜桃般泛着晶莹的窄臀，用了数秒将脸庞调整到了正对着直直挺立的肉棒的角度，闭上羽睫颤动的眼睛，张开殷红的小嘴——  
就毫不犹豫地把那翕动着的、狰狞而滚烫的龟头含进了嘴里。  
他下意识地在喉间呜咽：“唔嗯……”  
意料之外地在这个时刻就到来的柔软触感刺激得任豪身子一震，何洛洛的嘴唇温度不及他兴奋已久的性器，连小巧的舌尖也带着些微凉意，可这些一下一下包裹舔弄着他前端的动作却让他的下腹更加烧灼，连带着强烈的心理刺激，让他甚至涌上一股射精的冲动。  
十八岁的情人把他的东西当做玩具顽皮而生涩地试验着：含住他的龟头舔弄几下，又微蹙着眉轻轻吐出来；略微害羞地盯一会儿，舔舐几下外流着考珀液的马眼，又嘟起果冻似的嘴唇，嘬掉新滞在凹槽上的液体。  
任豪伸出手掌摸摸他柔软的头发，少年就像接受到暗示一样，低低地“啊——”一声张大嘴巴自上而下包裹下去。  
性器的顶端湿湿滑滑的，整个带着咸腥的味道，何洛洛还没吞得多深就两片嘴唇都被撑得有点变形，笨拙地吸起脸颊不让自己的牙齿磕到这触感坚硬而实际不堪刺破的肉柱，舌头舔过冠状头部的一圈，再吮紧了柱身艰难地照顾着下面。  
嘴被插得有点深了，喉咙泛上些微的作呕感，感受到自己的喉头在不可控地收缩，何洛洛反倒攥住手心更卖力地吞下去。  
炙热的东西顶上舌根后部的软肉，少年紧蹙着眉把嘴里的肉棒吐了出来，不住地干呕。  
“咳、咳……”  
他甚至没有抬头，两只手把男人性器的根部托稳，闭着眼睛又舔弄起来——  
从涂满晶莹的顶端，到龟头与柱身相接处交叠的褶皱，到一根根凸起的狰狞筋脉，到两颗被他的掌心抚摸过的肉球。  
他舔得细致，甚至没发出多少声音，浴室之中回响着的只有他调整身体的位置时撩动的水声。  
慢慢找到了些感觉，何洛洛包裹住男人阴茎的上半部分用力地吸吮，扶住了以后动作起脑袋上下吞吐，吃了一阵后轻喘着松开，又伸出舌尖刮弄顶端的小沟。  
整个脑袋都埋在任豪腿间了，再抬起头来时少年的脸已经羞得通红，两边嘴角都色情地沾着涎液。  
“你还不射？……”  
水汪汪的眼睛好像下一秒就要落下泪来。  
任豪忍俊不禁： “是啊……小朋友技巧还差了一些。”  
“……那怎么才能……”  
“已经很好了，很舒服，别想那么多。嗯？”男人用手指刮刮他的鼻尖。  
“不行，你教我……”  
少年下意识握住了他的性器。  
“好……教你。口水多一点，多叫一点，叫些好听的。”  
“……好听的……”  
“名字就行了。”  
任豪轻轻在少年红润的唇上落下一吻，“乖，来。”  
水光流转的双眸略带紧张地看了他片刻，何洛洛又一次趴了下去。  
这次他没有阖上眼睛，虔诚而热烈地在柱身上流连地亲吻，把一整根都微微舔湿，再回到顶端，柔柔地含住它。  
“嗯……”  
他张开嘴，刻意制造了些唾液吐在顶部，就着多出来的液体含着龟头舔舐，嘴里就传出暧昧的水声。  
这样似乎是对的，上边变得更加滑了，他的舌头一顶肉柱就微微摇晃起来，前液和自己的唾液混合着往下流淌，视觉上格外刺激。  
任豪抿着唇，把手指插进他茸茸的头发里摩挲。  
“啊呜——”  
何洛洛侧着张大嘴巴，意欲将这大得夸张的牡器送进去。  
——头顶的压力突然变大，是任豪正施着压把肉棒故意往他嘴里捅——  
“……呜！嗯唔……”  
他极力配合着张开嘴侍弄恋人的性器，整个炙热的肉柱都捅进他嘴里了，循着他喉咙收缩的节奏一下一下往里顶着，贴上他胡乱舔弄着肉棒的舌头和喉头翕动的软肉，来不及咽下的液体通通沿着他红肿的嘴角流下来。  
“呜呜、任豪……任豪……”  
纤细的手指慌乱地揉捏着下方的睾丸，何洛洛还在努力吮吸着塞满了整个口腔的性器，含糊不清地叫着他的名字。  
男人爽得一阵阵粗喘，俯下身去低声应他： “宝贝……我在，我在……”  
“大吗？好不好吃……”  
何洛洛闻言瞬间颤动起身子，屁股不自禁地更往上翘起几分，动情地呜咽着回答： “好吃……好大，好大啊……呜……”  
“好吃就舔得再深点。”  
“好……呜嗯……！”  
任豪一巴掌拍在少年白皙的屁股上，随即五指张开按在上边揉弄。常年习舞之下少年臀肌算是发达，臀肉饱满紧实，像颗可口的小蜜桃。  
“喜欢吗，好吃吗？洛洛……嗯……”  
“喜欢……好吃，我在吃……”  
不轻不重地打屁股和恶意的发问只能给少年的身体起到催情的效果，何洛洛呜呜叫着，胡乱回答着他的问题，卖力地又含又舔，持续到极力张着的嘴巴几近麻木。  
意识到自己正把淫靡不堪的话脱口而出的一瞬间，何洛洛觉得自己像是疯掉了。  
肉棒在嘴里突然强烈跳动了一下，任豪拽着他的头发倏地从他口中抽离，修长的手指即刻握住湿滑不已的性器极快地捋动起来——  
何洛洛急促地喘息，愣愣地仰头看着眯起眼睛自渎的男朋友，总是波澜不惊的月光般不可攀的男人此刻低哑地粗喘着，发出一声声舒适的闷哼，手里娴熟的动作快到让他看不清楚——  
他一下推开少年的胸膛，避开他的身体，肉柱抖动着，成股成股地射了出来。  
白色的液体落进了不再温热的水里，晕开了而与之不得混合。  
任豪胸膛起伏着，指尖抹过自己顶端残留着的些许白浊，把手指轻轻凑上何洛洛泛红的嘴角。  
还未从这过分突破认知的景象中回过神来的少年懵懂地望着他，望向他仍因情欲而稍显迷离的眼睛，又垂眸看向他轻贴在自己唇边的指尖。  
——随即小猫一样地闭上了眼，托住他的手细细舔干净了上面的白液。

“……任豪。”  
他坐起来，两手按上任豪的肩膀，极为严肃地盯着他。  
“你好熟练。你有问题。”  
任豪看着他笑：“什么问题？”  
“你是不是趁我睡着了半夜……唔……”  
任豪不回答他，搂住他沾着水珠的腰侵略起他的嘴唇。  
少年脸上又惊又喜，又被他吻得喘不上气来。  
“就当再给你个礼物了……七夕快乐，洛洛。”

<<<

半眯着眼睛刷牙的时候，何洛洛往边上随眼一瞟，发现贴在浴室镜子上的那张拍立得不见了。  
——被任豪换成了去年他在公司的运动会上裹着兔子布偶衣蹦蹦跳跳的背影。  
“那时候还没成年呢……现在我可帅多了。“  
少年指尖划过照片的一角，带着笑意自言自语，拧开了水龙头漱口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有没有发现我还没写颜射hhh  
保留项目。


	5. 【小洛豪】兔兔食用计划 Step 4 Blue Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “他总是这样，被突破限度的侵犯弄成抽抽嗒嗒的小泪人，可只要洒一点蜜上去，就立刻融化成乖巧的小兔，只要你还要他，他就把委屈和难耐都忘了，只软绵绵地动情和痴缠。”

快十二点了。商业街的广场已然空荡，橘黄色的路灯零星亮着，赵让跟何洛洛嬉闹着拎着几个袋子的战利品碎步往马路上走。  
手机铃声突兀地响起来。  
“喂，豪哥？”  
“回来了吗，洛洛。”  
“嗯，快了，我在跟赵让打车——你看你就是不行！你站这儿来的都没有空车！哈哈哈哈——”  
“尽量快点，站路边就别闹了。”  
“嗯，我知道啦，一会——”  
忙音骤然响起，任豪挂掉了他的电话。  
何洛洛的笑容消失掉，看着回到主页面的屏幕微微心悸地出神，回想着他方才的语气——似乎平静得有些可怕。  
那端男人放下了手机，面庞上无喜无怒，眯起了眼睛向一旁吵闹着等他的队友走去。  
刘也洗着手里的牌，抬起眸问他：“打完了？”  
“嗯，继续玩。”

夜色深沉，照顾起居的阿姨已经休息了，何洛洛跟赵让一前一后穿过别墅前的树影拿钥匙开了门。  
“啊——夏铁钢！”  
“你手里还有几张牌？——我的天！我觉得，我觉得啊，这样分组不行，智商有壁，没法打……”  
地下室里传来阵阵嬉闹声，两个人拎着大包小包一脸好奇地探身去看，发现他们席地而坐兴高采烈地在打扑克，苹果房的二位和刘也、任豪都在。  
“我也要玩！”  
赵让兴冲冲地撂下手里的东西飞奔下楼。  
“这局不用再打了，我们赢了。”  
刘也摊开手里所剩无几的牌，笑着望向紧挨着他坐下的赵让就抻了个懒腰。  
“正好带我一个！哎也哥，你饿没，我跟洛洛买了点零食，我可以给你拿。”  
说着赵让就抬起头找何洛洛在哪儿，视线左右扫了一圈，发现他还拿着一堆东西在地下室的楼梯口站着，随即就听见任豪开口：“快十二点了，我带洛洛先上去了，你们四个接着玩。”  
语气十分平和而正常，他说时还顺手把牌拢到一起洗了两下，放在垫子上便起身要走。  
乐于破了人多的僵局的四个队友毫无察觉地对他招着手笑道晚安，就热热闹闹地开始了下一轮游戏。  
“哎哎，抽王八，咱们玩这个行不行？不烧脑还好玩，我翟潇闻玩这个零败率！”  
“可以啊，一个屋的一组，输的给赢的端早餐叫起床，怎么样？”  
“赵让你输定了，来——洗牌！”  
任豪站起身来，转过身瞬间就敛了笑意，看向一个人站在那里的何洛洛，沉默地向他所在之处走去。  
只眯起眼睛看了他惊慌的双眸一眼，任豪便用力按住他的手腕，不容反抗地扯着他上了电梯。  
梯门一开何洛洛就被他大步拉进房间里，房门“哐”地一响，任豪正对着他，手一勾就把他身后上了锁。

何洛洛失措地看着他晦暗不明的眼神，被按得发白的手腕不住颤抖。  
手里的纸袋牵动出一阵阵噪声，任豪不耐地往下瞟：“东西放下。”  
“你手松开——唔……”  
话音未落就被突如其来的吻堵住，何洛洛挣扎着倾下身子勉强把东西放在地上，就被任豪紧扣着腰抱至悬空，狠狠地按倒在床。  
他近乎撕扯地去解何洛洛衬衫的纽扣， “十二点过了，知道吗。”  
“我那个，没办法……出去的时候耽误了，排队也排了很久，我是陪赵让……”  
“放你出去换个心情，就什么都忘了是吧。”  
“我没有！你放开我，放开我，疼——”  
嘴唇生生被咬了一口，何洛洛瞬时感觉下唇要渗出血来，闷哼了一声挣扎着在他背上又捶又打。  
身上的人变本加厉，压在他身上便舔舐起胸口处还带着些薄汗的皮肤，逮到软软的乳珠含住碾磨，三两下就把它嘬得肿胀起来。  
任豪的尖牙恶意地磕碰他的乳首， “几点了。”  
少年吃痛地倒抽冷气： “十二点……豪哥我错了，以后不会晚回家了……”  
“说错了。”  
俊美的脸庞突然在眼前放大，少年的视线对上他深暗的眼瞳。  
他凑上何洛洛被刘海微微遮盖的耳朵，两只手掐住他的乳尖低笑起来。  
“这是一个点……这是另一个。”  
“你说什么呢……！”  
胸前传来刺痛和酥麻，少年身子往后猛地一缩，不料任豪像只大型犬一样，脑袋贴在他颈窝上磨蹭： “想你啊……洛洛。”  
男人垂眸自言自语般呢喃出这句话，听得何洛洛一阵心战，对方毫无章法的吻随之落下，用力吮着他的唇瓣搅弄他的舌头痴缠。  
何洛洛不停闪躲着，逮到换气的关口就推开他的胸膛反抗， “任豪你变态……你干什么……！唔嗯、你这样好吓人，你别这样……”  
他松开少年的唇，眼底幽深得让他感觉陌生。  
“认不认错？”  
“……对不起……”  
他看着少年蒙着雾气的眼睛，好看的剑眉微微蹙起，神情中分明透着一丝酸楚——  
在极短的一瞬。  
何洛洛看得愣了神，一个绵长而温柔的亲吻继而止住了他的挣扎，等了自己一晚的恋人不停低声唤着自己的名字，洛洛，何洛洛，没完没了。  
困兽般的眼神与温存的亲吻弄得少年心生疚意，攀上他宽阔的背轻轻摸着。  
“豪哥……”  
他低头瞟一眼下方，黑色的衬衫和身下的床单都凌乱不堪。  
“衣服……”  
“认错就挨罚，洛洛。”  
“可是都要扯坏了——”  
他上手解起何洛洛衬衫下方的扣子，“坏了好，拿来给你蒙眼睛啊。”  
“蒙眼睛……你要干嘛？”  
上身被剥光到赤裸，修长的手指立刻娴熟地解起他的裤带往下扒。  
“我还没洗澡，你别……”  
“没事，乖一点……少喊两声，隔壁快睡了。”  
“洗一下再——唔……”  
衣物乱糟糟地堆在床尾，何洛洛微微挺立的牡器被他一把握住，上边难堪地沁着微黏的汗，让他实在感觉脏得不行，说什么也不肯顺从，可对方好像毫不介意的样子，握上便大肆捋动起来。  
那里很快就变得精神非常，在男人熟练的动作之下流出晶莹的汁水，没多久就沾得他满手都是。  
屈服于快感的少年视线游离着不敢看下身的光景，恋人勾着唇角把手指举到他眼前，羞得他紧抿着唇拿光裸的手肘捂住眼睛。  
“摸几下就这样了……要是去洗澡，怕你等不及。”  
“是不是啊……洛洛。”  
再度轻唤他的名字的时候，任豪一下发狠地把沾着淫液的手指捅进了他的小穴。  
“嗯……”  
何洛洛不回答，身子被插得往上一拱，唇边溢出一声舒适的呻吟。  
“不说话。默认了是吗。”  
攻势瞬间变成了三根，撑得何洛洛下身一阵发疼，细白的腿根磨蹭着挣扎起来，紧窒的内壁却还欲拒还迎地往里吞咽。少年闭着眼抓他精壮的手臂，自暴自弃地扭了扭屁股迎合他的动作。  
被任豪的手指捣得疼了，何洛洛发出一声闷哼，睁开迷离的眼睛带着点泄愤情绪地说：“反正你要做……就做呗。”

“嗤……好啊。”  
何洛洛一瞬眼前天旋地转——他被一把拎起以臀部朝上的跪姿甩在了床上！  
失去视觉之前，余光里有一片黑色的东西被任豪从枕边抽走——  
“屁股抬起来。”  
冰凉的填充物贴上何洛洛柔嫩的眼皮，在倏然降临的黑暗之中，海水般漫上的惊惶感使他汗毛直竖。  
覆了满身的薄汗正在蒸走他身上的热量，让他感觉像整个人都被抛进冰冷的水潭，慌乱地往四处看，视网膜却只能捕捉到无尽的黑潮。  
慌乱之下少年对被下了命令的现实浑然不觉，下意识紧张地微弓起背部，偏生朝着任豪的方向把雪白的臀往上送，露出尚紧缩着的窄小穴口来。  
外来的热度下一秒便顺遂地降临在他身体的最高点——  
”别叫……“  
欢愉仅仅出现了一瞬，纯黑色的眼罩之下，少年的眼瞳惊恐地睁大了。  
他紧紧捂着自己的嘴巴，勉强支撑着身体的右臂摇晃不止，整个腹部都紧绷着——  
两只手掌扣紧了他向上翘起的窄臀，滚烫的物什楔入他身体之后便大肆顶弄起来。  
未留任何缓冲与适应的余地，他本就未经多少开拓的甬道此刻更几近完全的干涩，尺寸夸张的肉棒在他体内每深一分，内壁里就传来一阵撕裂般的疼痛。  
……是惩罚。  
何洛洛茫然地低头看着小腹的方向，肠壁上的肉褶像暴风雨中的花瓣一样被残忍地破开，那根拿来惩罚他的教鞭正一寸一寸、一点点地捅进他身体的最深处。嵌在身体里的巨物触感清晰无比，在他体内稍微拔出些许，又再度缓缓捅进；再拔出来，再插入更深一点的地方，让他下身传来更为痛苦的撕裂感。  
豆大的泪珠从眼眶滚落渗入眼罩，少年紧蹙着眉闷哼着，那根东西分明顶动着他那不断痉挛着的胃部，让他腹部升起一阵阵难耐的饱胀感，生理和心理都恐惧得作呕——  
”……嗯、唔嗯……“  
喉咙因窒息感而收缩着，何洛洛艰难地挤出一点呻吟。

——偌大的房间里，两张床被人拼至一处，所有的灯都大开着。  
十八岁的少年正趴在大床的中央，壮实的男人反缚着他的双手，从水光淋淋的后方肆意抽插。  
他扣住何洛洛生着圆润肌肉的肩膀，一边顶弄他一边恶意地问着：“你跟赵让出去逛街，算跟大几天的哥哥一起出去是不是。”  
少年强撑着张口辩解：”你说让我换个心情的……呜嗯……！”  
“玩滑板弄了一身伤，算是为了陪你的弟弟，对吧。”  
可竟毫无让他回答的意思，任豪自顾自说出了下一个质问，连所指的名字都没有点明，声音低沉喑哑得听起来都让他觉得陌生。  
他的头发被冷汗浸透了，胃里翻江倒海，被他恶狠狠的动作干得仰起脖子，又一滴冷汗掉进锁骨的凹陷里。  
——可这扬起头的动作好像被男人解读成了默认。  
他意味不明地挑起眼尾，“哦——比你高那么多的弟弟啊。”  
“那么多哥哥弟弟，你认了多少啊……一百零一个人，除掉我除掉你，认了九十九个是不是？”  
“是不是啊……洛洛。”  
他给少年额前放了一个枕头，一只手掐住少年的两只手腕，另一只用力往外扒着他的屁股，愉悦欣赏着交合处外翻的红肿穴肉。  
他眯起眼注视着在自己身下不停摇动呻吟着的、姿态诱人又可怜的少年情人——  
重心只能落在被自己的头发摩擦出声的枕头与身后滚烫的性器上，何洛洛生着青春少年健美的肌肉而线条终究柔和的身体前后摇晃着，他哭了那么久，想必泪水已然浸透了眼罩的里面。  
“你不是很喜欢叫哥吗？来，叫。”  
少年绝望地闭上眼忍着泪水呜咽：“豪哥……”  
“叫错了，洛洛……别带名字。”  
他羞耻地垂下头沉默不语，换来任豪在臀瓣上发狠的一掐，瞬间疼得弓起背来。  
”叫，哥哥。“  
“哥……哥哥，哥哥……”  
“谁在跟你做？谁在干你？说。”  
每句话的重音都伴着侵犯到最深处的顶弄，碾过少年身体里每一个敏感的点，快感从不断被摩擦的肉壁直往外窜，撞得他说不出话来。  
“你……”  
他从牙缝里艰难地挤出一声。  
“是你哥哥、你老公在干你……照着说。”  
他闻言拼命摇头：“不要，我不想说，我说不出口……”  
任豪轻轻笑出声来，立时捅到最里面生生打圈碾磨，整根没入到只有睾丸顶在他的小穴外边，却还继续变着角度往各个点极限之外的深度发狠地掘。  
“哈啊啊——”  
何洛洛痛苦地叫喊出声，脑袋撞进枕头里，疼得快跌在床上。  
“说不说？”

“……好疼……是我哥哥，我老公，在，干我……”  
他好像选择了自暴自弃，从含糊不清的应答，到慢慢拔高了声音，逐词分隔地把男人教给他的话重复得很清楚——  
一瞬间反应过来自己带着歧义说了什么，何洛洛咬紧唇噙住了泪水，苦笑着把脑袋顶上了床头。  
身后竟传来不再带着恶意的笑声，他听见恋人在他颈后低低地轻语：“好……干你。”  
久违的温暖突然覆上他的后背，生疼的手腕被松开了，恋人贴上了他颤抖不止而发着凉的身体，以他所熟悉的、温柔的速度与深度慢慢动作起来。  
“……啊……”  
他惊讶地张开了嘴，而任豪就连手臂也贴上了他的，抚住他酸痛的手，五指挤进他冰凉的指缝。  
任豪安抚着他蒸着薄汗而冰冰凉凉的肩膀，摸到了他肩胛骨上的突起。  
他低低地叹了一声，在他肩头印下一个吻。  
先前持续不断的挣扎一瞬就停止，何洛洛软软地塌下了腰，脆弱而惊惶地回握他的手指。  
这是动情而准备献身的信号。  
温柔的亲吻把少年内里也融化了，任豪还紧紧插着他，轻按他柔软的腰窝在肩上亲着舔着。下身被紧箍的不适感正一点点消解。  
他稍微动了动就感受到何洛洛里边正情动着流出新的液体，顺着他挺动的龟头被带进带出，不一会儿就涂得整个内壁都湿湿滑滑。一直被干着而不停以咬噬反抗他的穴肉也慢慢软了，循着被操弄的节奏收缩又舒张，肉棒往外退就缩紧，往里插就放松，吞着恋人给的甘美奖励热烈地绞。  
夹着委屈和喜悦的生理泪水成串成串往下掉，何洛洛眼尾上全是泪珠子，从下垂的漂亮眼角直流到白皙的下巴上，却忍着呜咽，抓着他的手就往后挺了挺臀，好方便他进得再深些。  
任豪眯起眼睛发狠地抽插起来，一经配合他便能猛干到囊袋一口气拍上少年紧实的臀，第一个刚可闻见的小小声响传出来时何洛洛就拱起了背，噙着泪水低低地哭叫一声，侵犯着他的那根东西擦过前列腺又顶到他内壁里凸起的那处狠狠碾磨了一下，让他的肉壁不可自控地绞得更紧。  
被扳过头来索吻，何洛洛立刻顺从地张开嘴任由他亲着，任豪往后一退，他就呜呜叫着伸出滑嫩的小舌头往他嘴里勾。

他总是这样，被突破限度的侵犯弄成抽抽嗒嗒的小泪人，可只要洒一点蜜上去，就立刻融化成乖巧的小兔，只要你还要他，他就把委屈和难耐都忘了，只软绵绵地动情和痴缠。  
对爱欲不知餮足、一瞬就能进入发情期的小兔在这种时刻会怎样做？  
——会热烈地抛开疲累，顺着眼下先前分明觉得羞耻的情景，忘我地发情。

“哥哥，哥哥，还是好疼……你能不能，再慢一点……”  
任豪专心扣着他的臀三浅一深地干，不料何洛洛一声声唤着他，无助地蒙着眼往后看，脑袋不安地向左转再回到前方，如此反复。  
猜到了他的小心思，任豪凑上他的嘴角轻轻地吻，温柔地吮上少年颤抖着送上来的唇瓣。  
他没有看见眼罩之下何洛洛骤然放大的惊喜的瞳孔——而他又一次笑了出来，因为他的小男孩终于开始自己摇动起屁股了。  
何洛洛“哥哥、哥哥”地叫着，他声音软软糯糯的，屁股也是软的，里面也又湿又软，经不住几下有技巧的拍打就射了出来，紧窒滑腻的肉穴实在绞得他精关难守，把他也弄射了。  
这次任豪直接射在了里面，浓稠的精液被何洛洛的后穴咽得一滴不剩，不拔出来时严丝合缝到什么也看不出来，他一退出去，那些液体就就滴滴答答成股淌到少年腿间和床上。  
何洛洛红着脸抱住他，求他带自己去洗澡。  
小脚不安分地在水里搅了两下，他一副还没叫够的样子，一边揉捏着酸痛不已的手臂，一边贴着他的胸膛叫哥哥。  
他问，你是生气了吗，今天怎么这样，一点也不温柔。  
任豪揽着他精瘦的腰，趴在他微湿的肩头上低低地说，是，我生气了，因为我的小男朋友把两三个小时的时间都给别人了，不给我。  
“喔……知道了，任总原来也是大醋坛子。”

入睡之前，何洛洛怔怔地看着自己带着红痕的手腕。  
从被命令，到哭泣着逼迫自己接受，到任豪突如其来地对自己温柔，再到与前一刻的感受完全不同的温柔的亲吻……  
这一切在很短的几个瞬间奇妙地相连，像一枚钥匙，打开了他心理与生理上的一把锁。  
任豪已经握着他的手睡着了。  
他脸颊有点泛红，转过头去看了剑眉星目的男友一眼，勾着一抹笑意闭上了眼睛。  
虽然吓人了一些，但好像……也不赖啊。  
这样想着，精疲力尽的少年沉沉坠入了梦乡。


	6. 【小洛豪】兔兔食用计划 Step 5 Little Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少年眼珠一转，舔了舔嘴唇说道：“听不懂哎，拜托任总翻译一下呗。”  
“吃醋了就干你，干到醋劲消了为止。”  
“那我要是还吃醋呢？

初升的炽阳拉开了又一个工作日的帷幕，别墅外重重树影割开了日光，交织的明暗穿过落地窗在半空中铺成一道诗意的琴谱。  
固然还是忙碌紧张的，而休假期近在眼前，倒计时揣在心里就禁不住神思多几分暧昧，往窗边的景色看去，觉得晨曦也透着多情。  
“豪哥，我觉得有一点不对哎，为什么只有我是收哥机？”  
何洛洛张口咬着煎饼，对任豪含含糊糊地说道。  
一如既往只有他们两人的最早场的早餐。桌上又是丰盛的大盘小盘，任豪还特意早起点了宅急送的快餐薯条，此刻正拿出纸袋有条不紊地倒进光洁的瓷盘里，挤上番茄酱。  
“你看还有谁跟你一样有那么多哥哥。张嘴。”  
“啊——不是，我是说，只有你吃醋，然后欺负我。”  
任豪抓起小小只的麦满分咬了一口：“你也可以吃我的醋。”  
“我认真的！真的会不高兴的。”  
筷子在瓷盘上一敲，小孩瞬时瘪了嘴，一双乖巧的下垂眼委屈地眯起来。  
“那你说说我叫过谁哥。宁哥？”  
“别乱叫——那你说，赵磊的歌词本上是不是有你写的词！”  
“我那个写歌词的本子上也有他的字。很早之前就开始写了啊，你不是知道了吗。”  
“哦。——那牛超哥还发微博说要送你金属徽章呢！”  
“我们之前就一起画过T恤……他就是复刻了一下，没有那么刻意。”  
“可是他要送你呀，不刻意为什么要送你啊？”  
你们还一起演小剧场呢，怎么不说。何洛洛不看他，一边想一边盯住前方有一口没一口地吃着。  
任豪往面前的盘子里夹一个金黄泛光的煎蛋，不急不缓地掂起小盅淋几滴酱油上去，又舀了几勺深绿橘红的菜丁撒在边上摆盘。  
他握着汤匙在上边细细拨弄着，一边应他： ”他也可能多刻几个送别人啊，赵让丰楚轩这样的。”  
“那昨天晚上那个快递，浩然哥送你的唱片，这总是专门给你一个人的吧？”  
“……是。”  
何洛洛从他手边拿来没拆封的小方糕用力地沿锯齿把包装撕开，微微皱着眉说：“我也能给你买。”  
“你能多吃点饭我就谢天谢地了，小祖宗。”  
颇为正式地两只手端稳煎蛋摆在少年面前，任豪无奈地看着他。  
迎上了少年惊喜的目光，他微笑着下巴一扬示意他享用。  
“不跟你计较……尽量的那种。”  
少年些微得意地抿着唇笑，张开嘴咬上煎蛋，粉嫩的舌尖擦过边上细细的一圈金黄。

“这里，32号队形最右侧的三个人跟左侧的三个人没有对齐，别的地方都没有大问题。“  
汗流浃背依然围成紧密的圈盯着手机里播放的复盘，队员无一不气喘吁吁，不时抹着脸上颈上的汗。  
翟潇闻半弓着身子往任豪的方向看，“我跟任豪站得有点靠后了，那我们两个，再往前站一点就可以了对吧？”  
站在任豪身后的何洛洛神色一瞬间地不自然，偷偷抓住他放在衣侧的右手，不是滋味地捏上沁着汗的腕子。  
温热的，被他抓在手里时条件反射地轻轻抽动了一下。  
”是的。那大家稍事休息，二十分钟，然后我们进行最后一个四十分钟的加练，今天就可以下班。OK？”  
“OKOK！”“OK，谢谢老师——”  
”大家都辛苦了！我之前拿的水还在那边，你们自己的喝完了可以去拿，瓶装，新的。”  
赵磊踱出两步扭了扭轻微不适的脖子，略扬起清亮的嗓子说着，左手指向静静躺着一箱瓶装水的墙角。  
任豪大步走过去俯身抄起一瓶，便向舞房外一排休息室的方向走去。何洛洛拿着毛巾想递给他，不料任豪走得快，几步之内自己只能跟着个背影。  
——青色的宽松T恤湿透了，激烈训练之后他青筋凸起的颈泛着些许危险的红，耳廓也泛红。汗水顺着整个脖子流进被衣料覆住的后背，汗迹深如墨色，渲出他健硕背肌的形状。  
男人利落扫了两下汗湿的刘海，再度扬起头的一瞬身上的荷尔蒙像在爆炸，透过少年的视线直闯进他双眸与神思里。  
捏着两条毛巾的何洛洛跟在他身后，迈进其中一个没看清标号的房间。

——咔哒。  
任豪迅疾地回身揽过还掐着毛巾的少年，长臂一伸就无声带上了门，有意无意贴着他的腰侧扳上锁，腰际停留的热度让何洛洛身子一颤。  
他情不自禁咽了一口口水，避开任豪直勾勾的眼神，把米色的毛巾往前递出几寸。  
“……你擦擦汗。”  
任豪配合地接过一团柔软，捏在手心往颈上沾，勾着唇角微微俯身，盯紧少年透着不安的眼睛。  
”吃醋了，洛洛。“  
语毕他轻轻吻住少年的睫毛，吮了吮他轻微翕动的小扇。  
何洛洛攥紧了手里的毛巾，任他吮吻着眼睛。水光也一点一点往他眼里聚，眸底从星幕变成倒映着星星的湖面。  
“……你早上就骗我。”  
“骗你什么。”  
“什么都没事，什么都说成没事……你看他们——”  
温热的唇把他轻轻打断，猝不及防含住了他的，又带着点色情意味地吮吸出声。  
“唔、任豪……”  
“乖……”  
何洛洛先是抗拒，被吻了没几下就忍不住伸出渴了一天的小舌轻哼着回应，张开小嘴换气就发出一声喘息，粉嫩的软唇让任豪涂上两人互相交换的涎液，晶亮地泛着红。  
腰肢被他的大手覆上以后少年呜地叫了一声，把毛巾往旁边架子上一扔就环上他汗湿的颈，一瞬嫌黏了便往下攀到衣料还没湿透的地方，学着任豪的模样更用力地咬他的唇。  
“任豪……唔嗯……”  
少年忽地整个身子贴上来压着他亲，直把他推到后背顶上身后的墙，左膝带着点犹豫往他腿间一插，已然兴奋的下身触到任豪昂扬的滚烫就不安分地磨蹭起他的，又立刻闭着眼忍住害羞顺势吮紧了他的舌根，往外湿湿滑滑地拉扯，发出淫靡的水声。  
任豪惊觉不对，托住他轻扭着的腰，“洛洛——”  
“做吧……”  
何洛洛红着眼望他，本就微垂着而显得多情又委屈的眼角正蓄着一点要落不落的泪水，看着就惹人心疼。  
未等他作出反应，少年嗵地跪在地上就开始解他的裤带，任豪垂下眸就能看到他光裸的、带点伤痕的小腿。何洛洛手指一勾便打开了随意缠着的结，胡乱拽着他棉料的宽松裤子往下扒。  
男友挂着汗的大腿肌肉紧绷，内裤顶端已经洇湿一片，鼓起散着咸腥味道的小帐篷。少年睁大眼睛盯了片刻，旋即低下头去将硬热的柱头连着湿透的布料一起含住，伸出软舌施了力戳弄，张大了嘴往自己口腔里送，涎液狼狈地从嘴角往外淌，把龟头撑着的这小片布料沁得更湿，在自己眼前发着透亮。  
“哈……嗯……”  
恋人的牡器在他好歹算熟练了些的口舌侍弄下肉眼可见地勃发起来，在内裤里撑出明显了许多的长长柱形。少年迫不及待地扒下他的内裤，深红的肉棒一跃进视线就抿着唇把小脸往上一贴，烫热的触感连带着一点粘腻的先走液蹭在何洛洛脸颊软肉上，他一点也不嫌，甚至像把那当成个临时的印记似的，捧住了一同膨大的根部就痴醉地吻起来。  
“不用舔的，我们直接做，洛洛，别舔了——嘶……”  
极力张大嘴巴裹住了头部，年轻的情人竟细细舔舐起了其中并不干净的褶皱，爽得他倒抽一口冷气。  
——咸的，是汗的味道，还带着这处的体液固有的腥膻。少年秀气的眉禁不住蹙起，淫秽的味道反倒刺激口腔流下了更多的唾液，引他闭上眼更加仔细地品尝。  
啜光了起初裹在这里的液体以后龟头的味道就减淡了，透明的新液和自己的口水都是近乎无味而湿滑的，洁癖之下何洛洛果然更喜欢舔吻干净的性器，又细细舔了舔柱身，确认大概干净了以后便张大嘴巴整个吞吐起来。  
喉底传来阵阵娇声的呜咽，少年柔软的唇瓣又一次被撑得变形，涎液止不住从嘴角往下淌。巨大的性器撑满了他的嘴，少年吸着脸颊努力收缩喉咙，口腔和喉底温热的软肉都包夹着肉棒卖力讨好着。  
“嗯唔、呜……”  
少年的脸颊涨得通红，不知是因为缺氧、羞赧还是兴奋——  
应当是三者兼而有之。  
被揽着腋窝小鸡一样拎起来反客为主压在墙上的时候，何洛洛扬起眼角对他勾人地笑起来。  
眸子里水雾蒙蒙的涌动着情潮，少年盯着他深邃的眼睛，看了一会儿像想起来什么似的，眼神变得有些愠怒，随即又带媚地笑，软软糯糯地开口：  
“坏人……我想你一天了。”  
他声线低，集中共鸣着唱歌的时候是个嗓音透着不折不扣的威压的男孩，偏偏一到他面前就爱软软地夹着苏杭的腔调撒娇。  
“……洛洛想你一天啦。”  
——还学会了他把主语换成确切名字的小花招，软软的身子又倾上来，小狗一样贴在他颈窝乖顺地蹭；手下的动作却毫不安分，又摸了他赤裸高热的性器一把，手指勾上了自己的黑色短裤。  
“看……”  
他抓上任豪的手往自己两腿之间带，十八岁的性器秀气而昂扬，挺立着往外吐出液体，教他修长的五指一捋就更加兴奋地勃发起来。何洛洛轻哼着扭了扭屁股对他示意，双手按上他宽阔的肩。  
任豪咬着牙捅进他的后穴戳弄，很窄，热热的，一吃到他的手指便开始热烈地收缩。指节往前探一段就摸到一寸以原状干渴地等待了一整天的肉褶，褶皱因内壁尚未盈润而触感分明，被他按揉一阵便像化了一样，滑液随他的动作在穴里沾满，三根攒成柱状的手指也在里面通行无碍。  
被又狠又快地插弄，何洛洛身体因招架不住的快感而不住摇晃，抓住了他的肩膀用力地往下抠。  
“快点，嗯……哈啊——”  
修得圆圆的指甲带不来多少痛感，少年被力道不减地开拓着，俏丽的脸蛋很快就因丛生的情潮染上酡红。  
不知是他自己先回身献上窄臀还是任豪先扣住他浑圆的肩往后扳，他们的欲望很快就在这狭小的隐秘之地内顺利嵌合呼应了——就着简单的取悦与扩张、低微而隐忍的喘息，一身黏汗和草草褪去的半身衣裳。  
何洛洛被他抵在墙上，曲着手肘垫在眼前，这样能消解身后被顶弄时前额摩擦墙壁而生出的痛感，也免了自己拿余光面对身下淫靡荒唐的景象。  
——羞于直视是真的，可对快感本身的渴望也是真的。  
他忍着呜咽，挺起屁股往后面送，让任豪往足以整根没入的深度插弄，饱涨的囊袋往臀尖上一拍，何洛洛就腾出左手捂紧了自己的嘴巴。  
任豪也强忍着不让自己喘息出声。这是他们第一次在大楼里这样亲热——做过几次之后何洛洛胆子便大了，经常乘着休息把他拉到角落讨几个亲吻，一来二去他也变得没那么善于按捺，但也仅是抚上少年的腰际和大腿摩挲几下。  
情事发生在这样未曾料想过的场合，漫上他心脏的并非震惊与心疼，而是一股股促狭的狂喜。  
眼看何洛洛害羞得不行，拼命捂着嘴忍着呻吟，汗津津的臀让他扣住了捏得发白又泛红，肉穴紧张又热情地绞着他，不能顺遂地叫喊出声只能可怜地支着手臂，肩膀一耸一耸的一看便是又要哭了，简直诱人得不成样子。  
“叩叩叩——”  
细密的水声和肉体碰撞的轻响被来者指节敲在门板上的声音打断。何洛洛身子一抖就转过头慌乱地抓住他的手臂，无助的视线在门板和他的脸庞之间逡巡。  
任豪眯起眼，竟勾起一个意味不明的笑容，从后边揽住他的腰，轻轻顶着他紧张得夹起的臀，双膝压着他微微施力，蹭着碎步往门边走过去！  
何洛洛拼命摇着脑袋，使劲掐他的胳膊反抗，一阵挣扎却连变成徒劳的余地都没被留下——  
男人按着他一只胳膊悬在半空，另一只手狠狠扣住了他的后脑逼他看着深色的门板。  
“嘘……”  
他在少年颈后轻轻地吐气，微凉地吐在他后颈脆弱的皮肤上。  
顺着这样逃无可逃的境地，掌控着他的一切的男人正欲施给他更加深重的禁锢和折磨。  
被控在磕碰不到额头的位置，何洛洛本能地抬起双手撑在门板上，竭力不传出一点声响，心底哀求着门口的人快点离开——  
“来这找找？哎，门锁着……”  
话音一响门把手便极快地一动，吓得何洛洛身子一缩，高热的内壁又绞紧了他。  
“请问有人吗？”  
门外的人嗓音清透，是赵磊。  
任豪顶弄着他，贴上他耳侧轻轻递着只有彼此能听见的气音：“吃了醋想被哥哥在大楼里操，有没有，有吧。”  
“有就说出来……”  
侵犯着他的性器一下退到了穴口。  
“您好，里面有人吗？”  
“有——”何洛洛咽了口水努力地应答，声音的底色甜腻到他自己都难以相信。  
不曾谙熟者更辩不出声音的主人，门外的人礼貌地问着： “我想进去找一下歌词本，可以吗？”  
任豪指尖捏在他下巴上，闻言张开五指对着他摆了摆手。  
“不太方便，我看了，这里没有——”  
何洛洛肩膀还颤抖着，语调倒控制得很是平稳。  
“好，麻烦您了，谢谢！嘉嘉，我们走吧。”  
“你今天都没来过这儿，肯定不会有的。要不找豪哥或者南南抄一下……”  
声音渐远了，他长出一口气，低头吻上任豪的指尖呢喃：“居然还要找你……”  
“跟他说你把那两页弄丢了听到没——呜嗯、哈……”  
一把被捞起来正面着他，何洛洛被他拉起双腿卡在腰上，毫不留情地操干起来。  
黑色的衣衫下摆不停摇晃着，何洛洛双手环在他颈后，挂着痴醉的笑意仰着脖子在他身上一上一下享受着顶弄，一线晶莹划过性感的喉结，被任豪含住舔了去。  
“快点，快……呃唔……”  
寻到合适的节奏和支撑的姿势，何洛洛扶住他，畅快地含着滚烫的肉楔上下小幅摇动起来，内里不断涌出的液体裹着它夹出湿滑的水声。任豪扣着他的肩往自己腿间狠戾地按，因着极为有限的时间毫不控制射精的欲望，颈上青筋暴起，又加快速度干了少年一阵便低吼着射进他身体里。  
竖向的姿势之下何洛洛的肉壁紧窒而狭窄，温温乎乎咬紧了他绞得死死的，肉柱拔出来的时候“啵”地一声轻响，白液就从殷红的穴口不可抑制地往外流，大股涌出来掉在地上。  
任豪小心地放下他，舔舔嘴唇捡起地上的长裤摸出一包纸巾，拆开了抽出两张仔细地帮他揩起下身。那里已然被操得有些烂熟了，穴口的软肉微微外翻着，被柔软的纸巾一碰还是禁不住地颤抖。  
少年上边刚才没射，显然也是被干得难以承受，临时的交合既以他的高潮为中止，便自己也软了下来。  
倒也正好。

“开窗吹吹风……缓一会儿我们去洗脸，还有舞要练。”  
他又微蹙着眉清理起自己的，对红着脸套上衣服的少年轻声吩咐。  
“嗯。我帮你擦。”  
“擦擦地板。刚才他们都没听出来是你，挺厉害的啊洛洛。”  
掌心抚上走过来蹲下的少年精瘦而坚实的背，任豪带着些调侃意味地说道。  
何洛洛从他手里抽了几张纸，瞅着他自由下垂的裤带瞪了一眼，“你闭嘴。”  
“我们家小朋友表演系第一名，我得好好夸夸。”  
“嘁……”  
一些不太凉爽的风柔柔地向房间里吹拂，何洛洛拢好地上的几团纸巾，突然轻轻抓住他的指尖，贴在他耳边低低地开口：  
“没有人比我更爱你了，任豪。”  
“……知道啦，小朋友。”

<<<

刚好是樱桃房的两人先用浴室的一天；强装着冷静前后脚回到房间，何洛洛放下包就拉着他往浴室里走。  
不知道是怎么忍下来的，平时忍着情绪和欲望完成训练的时候也不少，一来二去学会也习惯了隐瞒，但今天的这一次格外漫长。坐车回来的路上他们默契地保持着沉默，紧握着彼此的手意图解渴般互相抚摸，坐电梯上楼的时候也十指紧扣着，旁若无人地腻得不像话。  
跟身边人比起来其实这也不算什么——引人注目之处在于，抛去发生在角落的亲密不提，不久前的他们在周围友人眼里明明还是出了名的看着更像兄弟的清水情人。  
——情爱两字后边都能跟着欲字，而人原本也是酒肉动物。  
冷静自持的水潭流进了欢快的泉水，带着完完整整倒映了十八年的星光，搅得他的心化了，岸边开出绚烂的花来，沁着香气一簇一簇地笑，像他的小少年眼中璀璨的星星。  
草草脱了又被湿透一遍的衣裳，两个人迈进浴缸里开了花洒，时站时坐嬉笑着互相擦拭，拿浴花给对方打着泡沫。柠檬和草莓的香气酸酸甜甜地混在一起，下身也禁不住兴奋地摩擦，轻哼着交换几个带着湿气的吻，滑溜溜地冲洗干净就拎着毛巾湿湿嗒嗒地往外走。  
任豪拿了浴衣给他披上，何洛洛也不系带子，抓着柔软的毛巾在头发上捣。  
“擦干一点，不然感冒。”  
“那你也快点，快去吹。”  
正快速扫着沁着水珠的湿发，任豪看见少年在椅子旁半蹲下来蹭微热的风，笑着盯着他看。  
“跟你说了快点嘛。”  
“你又着急了？”  
“……着急！反正夏天嘛，一会儿就干了。”  
他放下电吹风顺了顺头发，“快入秋了好不好，我看是你身上太热了，年轻人，阳气盛。”  
“哪有你热……”  
何洛洛低着头嘟哝。  
男人起身就把他拦腰抱起，长长的浴袍兜着暧昧的空气打了个旋。  
少年惊奇地睁大眼睛看着他。  
“我哪热。”任豪眯着眼凑上他精致的鼻尖。  
回望着他的眼眸清澈又含情，少年笑眯眯地开口：“我今天吃醋了，这能告诉你嘛。”  
他搂住任豪的脖子，攀上他浴后泛着红的耳朵，话音软软的，伴着一团糯热的气流，在他耳边撩人地萦绕。  
“给洛洛吃……洛洛就告诉你。”  
这不直接等于说出来了吗。任豪也不拆穿，低头啄啄他漂亮的软唇，“好。”

他被任豪抱在怀里接吻，唇瓣叠在一起亲昵地交缠。沉溺于肌肤接触时五感都变得特别敏锐，交给对方品尝的唇是香软的，牙齿像可口的小珍珠，互相啃咬对方的唇时唇间生着甜蜜的痛；果香混着洗发露清爽的味道，伴着细密的水声和低吟在室内一点点渲开，变成暧昧的粒子，落在他们相碰的心尖上绵绵地挠。  
两件全然相同的浴袍从空气里摩擦到软塌塌的床上，少年擦完了头发也没系衣带，压上他身体的时候宽大了些许的袍子向两边散开，雕刻般美丽精致的锁骨和光裸的胸腹都袒露在他面前。  
何洛洛微湿的刘海带着小卷趴在光洁的额头上，一双眼睛专注地望着他扑闪扑闪。  
少年微卷的湿发让他联想到铃兰花的形状。  
他就是铃兰花。抚上他柔软的耳廓轻轻揉捏的时候，任豪这样默默想着。  
——在他心上开出一路洁白幸福的小骨朵，也被他一次又一次温柔地细细亲吻——  
也动情地吻起他来。  
何洛洛避开他的腿心坐在他身上，解开他的浴袍小心翼翼地拨开，在他身上落下一个又一个香软的亲吻，把他的胸肌和小腹都舔湿，瞧了一会儿还是鼓起勇气含住了小小的乳珠，舔了没几下就不好意思地抬起头来，悄悄看他的反应。  
“继续啊。”男人惬意地看着他。  
少年有些意外了，“你不生气？”  
“没事啊，给我们洛洛同学尝试新东西。”任豪摸摸他柔软的头发。  
何洛洛“噢”了一声，探着一只手带些谨慎抚上他的身体细细摩挲，小心地摸过上边块状的肌肉，牵出了身下人的痒意还浑然不觉，流连在指尖与他肌肤相碰之处的眼神透着可爱的痴迷。  
不安分地轻捏着他的腰际，何洛洛微眯着眼俯身凑到他面前。  
“……你怎么不叫啊？”  
“你叫就行了。”  
“啊？嗯——呜……！”  
任豪突然撩开他浴衣的后摆掐住臀肉揉捏起来。本就肉感丰腴的地方沐浴之后更是又滑又软，少年跪趴的姿势让臀部还带着些翘起的紧绷感，弹软的臀肉色情地陷进他大张的指缝，微糙的衣料又坠下来盖住他的手掌打在何洛洛臀缝上，激得他身子微微一颤。  
少年呜咽着任他蹂躏着屁股的软肉，抽出放在男人腰间的手攀上他俊朗的脸，往上挺了挺臀，动情地对着他薄薄的唇吻下去。他舔吮了没几下就被长指侵犯起后穴，唇瓣还贴着他喉间就溢出失措又甜腻的呻吟，振动着连着张口轻喘时流下的一点点涎液递进他嘴里，像枚小红樱桃被咬开一个口子，些许淌出可口的汁水，并不淋漓却足够他品尝出快意。  
三根手指肆意在他体内插弄着，任豪另只手掌掰开他泛红的臀缝，探进穴内的手指攒成温热的一柱模拟性器的触感上下抽插。指腹极力顶到最深处微带弹性的软肉，又抵着穴口从肠壁下前列腺的始端再度没入，力度不减地给着令少年阵阵颤栗的刺激，直到他娇喘连连地伏在他胸膛上，被掐出新的红印的屁股高翘得彻底。  
少年的腰就这样拱成了一道曲线柔美的桥。  
浴衣要是脱掉，他的背沟就会隔着浑圆的屁股、与他被自己掰开过无数次的臀缝连成一条承载着他雄性欲望的完整的线。  
——真漂亮。  
——又在这个时刻对他抬起爱欲荡漾的双眸，故意把肉壁一张一缩吸着他停下来的手指，像只向征服者献上弱点以乞求爱怜的小兽。  
他低低地开口：“你在那边怎么和我做的……”  
眼神有些游离，下半句话欲言又止。  
“……抱起来做好不好？”  
任豪闻言促狭地笑了起来。  
“头低下来洛洛，有悄悄话给你听。”  
少年乖乖地应了一声，耳朵凑到他薄薄的唇边。  
“你说自己吃醋了，想被哥哥在大楼里操，才会被那样抱着干……”  
被抵在与队员几寸之隔的门板上时硬塞进耳朵的荤话教欺负了自己的人在这个时候复现，何洛洛一下子蹙眉红了脸要起身，却被对方按住了肩膀。  
沾满液体的手指从穴里抽出来，任豪故意把上面湿滑的东西都蹭在他屁股上，指尖上还留了些许，轻轻揩在他的唇边。  
“现在还说吗？”  
二十分钟里暴风骤雨般疯狂交合的场景不可抑制地涌上他的脑海，少年的脸越来越红了，连连摇着头想从他身上下来，两次欠起身子却还是不舍肌肤相贴的温暖，只得低眸抿着唇在他身上轻轻地磨蹭。  
他敛起的明眸透着委屈：“我说不出口……”  
“好，没关系……可你现在压着我，知不知道跟那个姿势很像，洛洛。”  
其实比那还更危险。任豪瞒下了这句话。  
少年下意识撑着他的身体回头，瞥见了男人被他蹭得堆在腿根的衣料下边微微露出的阳物——  
只消他稍微往后，把那根东西楔进自己的身体，就能再一次尝到被垂直进入的滋味。  
“不用抱，你自己坐上去就可以……来试试。”  
仿佛是受了蛊惑，任豪帮他脱衣服，何洛洛自己也伸出手去配合，不管不顾地把带着分量的衣料往床下一抛就正正跪坐在他身上。  
他头发湿湿地沾着水珠，浑身都光洁赤裸，拨开了挡在男人腿间的衣摆，手指小心地握住了柱身，试探着抬起屁股把炙热的柱头送进自己身体里。  
——烫。臀部的软肉触到他的性器时何洛洛的心跳本能地加快了，奈何选错了角度，最终发生的只是湿答答地渴求着安慰的后穴与他硬热的龟头湿滑地摩擦了一下，戳得穴肉附近微微的疼，内壁又开始焦急地收缩。  
他徒劳地抬起臀把恋人的昂扬往自己翕张的入口里放，只能一次又一次地弄疼自己又最终失败掉，龟头好不容易刺进身体里些许又一下子滑出来，看得任豪忍不住瞟着旁边笑，自己脸蛋羞成了熟透的柿子。  
手撑在他线条紧绷的小腹上，何洛洛只得垂眸贴着他的腿根磨蹭。  
微糙的耻毛痒痒地扎着他的臀肉，后边温热又饱满的圆圆的两颗触感还不错——  
他猛地抬起头来，对上男人闪烁着空前危险的眼眸，下一刻对方便直起身子来抓起他的手放在了自己肩膀上！  
身子悬空了。快生出淤青的腰窝又一次被按紧了生生钳住。  
空气看到他不过在半空中作了十几厘米的起伏，却只有他自己知道身体在承受着多么残忍的肉体的苦刑。  
——坚硬而滚烫、血管都根根分明地跳动着的异物就这样贯穿了他稚嫩的身体。  
喉间还未能发出声音双唇就被狠狠咬住，箍在他体内动弹不得的性器热度惊人地翕动着，竖直的角度之下极尽狭窄的内壁被任豪夸张的尺寸撑到了极限，撕裂感从交合处直直往小腹上传，疼得何洛洛一瞬就冒出冷汗。  
他痛苦地大睁着眼，而侵犯着他的人正轻轻地阖着双眸，从把他柔软的唇瓣咬破的地方细细舔着。  
“呜……”  
眼泪成串地往下淌，何洛洛忍着痛楚和呜咽，探出舌尖回应他温柔的亲吻。被抚上痛觉区时他伸手抓任豪的手臂让他不要碰腰侧的凹陷，细瘦的腰前倾着略微扭动，就感受到硬热的东西在自己身体里戳弄着，顶得胃都发胀了，像坐船一样有些泛晕，搅得他脑袋乱乱的。  
任豪吮上他小巧的耳垂，吐着热气低低地说：“现在真的变成橙汁男友了，洛洛……”  
“什么……唔、疼……你别动……”  
“骑在我身上，骑乘啊。”  
“任豪你流氓！嗯啊……”  
“怕你疼，不掐你腰了，自己动试试。”  
小孩抓紧了他，水光盈盈的眼睛里蓄着一汪眼泪，眉头不自禁地微微蹙着，柔软的身子却一点也不挣扎，咬着唇轻轻往上又坐下来。  
自己掌控角度和深度便大幅消解了体内的不适，原本抑制着体内的快意而让他饱经折磨的痛楚渐淡了，些微恰到好处的痛感带来别样的催情，开始唤起一阵隐秘的愉悦——  
何洛洛失神地看着任豪，身体摇动的幅度愈发大起来，红彤彤的小嘴张开了欲言又止，只泄出一点听起来显然是害羞了的压得低低的呻吟。  
欣赏着他情动模样的男人促狭地扬起眉眼。  
“好乖，洛洛。”  
“没那么痛了……”  
少年抓起他的手臂便往自己白皙的腰上带——  
“唔……！哈、哈啊……你干嘛！嗯……别亲了……”  
温热的手掌扣住了他的上腰际和一小片肋骨，一发力便控着他随被侵犯的节奏抬高身子又重重坠下，硬热的一根又一次不打招呼地楔进最深处；男人突然一只手圈紧了他，胯部一挺把他瘦削的身体顶得往上一摇，借着力猛地起身抱着他往紧闭着而未锁的门边走去——  
何洛洛被干得娇喘连连，惯例的口是心非被细密的亲吻封缄了，真想反抗的字句又被激烈的侵犯弄得破碎得不成样子。  
“你把门锁上，锁上……呜嗯……”  
“我抱着你呢，腾不出手，洛洛自己锁。”  
教男人色情地掐了把丰盈的臀，何洛洛红着脸整个趴到了他肩膀上——而肉棒理所当然地以新鲜的角度被他高热的穴咽得更深，兴奋到整个龟头都戳在这个未曾到达过的最深处狰狞地跳动。  
何洛洛爽得勾着唇闭上了眼，艰难地伸着手颤颤巍巍地锁了门，抱紧了任豪宽阔温暖的后背便不动了，腿心又往他身体的方向拱了拱，小脑袋乖顺地靠在他沁着薄汗的后颈上。  
“起不来啦？”  
男人笑着抚摸他圆润的肩头。  
“……嗯……”  
“好好吃……”  
少年羞红了脸颊，软软糯糯地低声呢喃。  
“嗯？……吃到了，肯告诉我了？”  
颠了几步他就被任豪扔在床上按住肩膀狠狠地干，淫液止不住地带着水声往外流，帮着他粗壮的性器在体内横冲直撞，肏得穴口又熟烂而外翻，附近的软肉变得更加红肿。  
“呜，是……告诉你，都告诉你……”  
“宝贝现在好滑啊……一开始没吃到的橙子我们现在来吃好不好？唔……”  
男人一边顶着他一边忍住喘息说着，吞咽口水时喉结性感地翕动，舒爽的粗喘难抑地从喉间溢出，他从未这样兴奋过，引得对他任何一点愉悦的反应都激动无比的何洛洛回应得更加热烈。  
“好，你躺下来，你躺下来……”  
何洛洛眯起弯弯的笑眼，一把跨坐在他身上，左手撑上他肌肉分明的腰，右手握住他昂扬硬挺的东西，努力抬起快与之相贴的白臀，哆哆嗦嗦地往已被干得深红的穴口里放。  
“呜嗯——啊、哈啊……好大，好大，任豪……”  
“老公抬着你，手撑上来，自己动……好不好吃？我们洛洛原来这么爱吃老公的东西——想叫它什么？”  
何洛洛呻吟着，闻言淫乱地摇动身体之余又微微仰起头来，仿佛视线游移到上方就能回避他恶意的发问。  
男人好整以暇地又开口道：“那橙子好不好吃？”  
“唔嗯、嗯……好吃……”  
“你也好吃，你怎么这么紧啊，洛洛……”  
“竖着太大了，吃不下……这样你喜欢吗，我还能做得再好一些，你看，你看——哈啊啊……！好高，好高……”  
男人把他卡在自己膝盖高抬的双腿之间，“被架着干爽不爽？——以后每天都把门锁起来干你好不好……像下午那样抱着更爽还是这样坐老公身上更爽？还是从后面被插屁股更舒服……”  
“哈啊、哈……别说了，任豪我求你……”  
他立刻停下了腰部的动作，就这样把香汗淋漓的少年挂在原处一动不动。  
——百试不爽。何洛洛涌动情潮的眸子里瞬间就流露出湿漉漉的恳求，难耐地咬住了唇盯着他的脸。  
“想吃吗？”  
“想……”  
“吃什么？”  
“吃，这个……已经吃到了，想大口吃……你摸摸这里……”  
怕失去平衡的少年努力在可动的幅度之内上下轻轻摇动着，突然自己捻住了红肿的乳首按揉起来，像只发情的小兽。  
“想大口吃啊……那吃到一口就报数给我听好不好？”  
任豪一把捏住他的两根手指，修长的手带着他的手一同蹂躏软嫩的凸起，抬高了膝盖便狠狠往上冲撞起来。  
“好……一、二、三——呜好深……七，八……”  
被肏一下他就默记一下，男人抽插他身体的速度太快，又深得他只能喘息呻吟，何洛洛报出的数字都断断续续，张开嘴声音就绵绵地发颤，合不上的两瓣唇和勾着的嘴角都晶晶亮亮的，透明液体挂满了窄窄的下巴。  
“哥——五十九，六十……报不出了，我想叫……好累，你抱抱我，豪哥……”  
任豪放平双腿降下重心，揽住了跪趴在自己身上索吻的少年，一下下抚着他凸起的肩胛骨。  
他两指摸着他深陷的背沟往下滑，勾上他湿滑隐秘的臀缝，轻轻揉弄外翻的穴肉，刻意连着这个姿势之下自己微斜着裸露在外的性器一同抚摸，随即——按住了他白皙的臀往下扣。  
是看不清交合之处的情况的，但少年立刻呻吟着把头埋在了他颈侧。  
何洛洛的鼻息混乱地吐在他后颈上：“……唔嗯……！好胀……”  
任豪扳起他的脑袋渡上温存的亲吻，胯却是不闲着，用力就着又一个新奇的姿势顶弄起他来。  
胃还是胀的，快感从经受各种角度炙热的摩擦的肉壁里不停上涌，把少年的神思干得越来越涣散，只能软绵绵地拱在他身体上，借着他的力也自己用力，把恋人的一根肉棒花样百出地往身体里楔。  
“喂牛奶给你吃好不好？”  
“好……”  
何洛洛又往后蹭了蹭，极力把他的牡器往肉穴里咽，精瘦的腰也淫乱地拱起来，化成一小段甜甜的波浪贴在他身体上前后起伏；而他自己的性器被彼此的小腹热热地夹着，不断翕动着往外吐液。在他腿心的前端与后方，痛感与快感都无休无止地螺旋般交叠上升，往他身心冲着一波又一波渐高的海浪。  
湿滑的舌被男人轻车熟路地一勾就搅进了嘴巴里，咽不下的津液也被细细从嘴角舔去品咂，一瞬让他感到自己的全部似乎都被吻着自己的人当成了最好的宝贝。  
何洛洛抬起因快意而微微颤抖的手指，极温柔地捧上了男人的脸庞，又小心翼翼地把他微长的鬓角挽到耳后。  
“唔……哈啊、嗯……”  
他想好好看看他的脸，看他沉浸在自己身体之中时的表情，可根本难以冷静，反倒弄成仰着脸把自己动情的模样献进他的视线里。  
任豪搂着他的背，撑起身子凑到他泛红的耳旁低语：  
“我爱你……洛洛，一宁，宝贝……”  
清晰的巴掌声骤然在臀瓣上响起，爱欲自所有官能彻底包裹了十八岁的少年，让他的理智与羞耻心终于远去。  
“……老公……”  
“……再叫一遍。”  
“老公，老公……任豪，任豪哥，哥，老公……我也爱你，我、好喜欢——呜……”  
“我也喜欢你，唔、哪里都喜欢，宁宁——”  
——本名的叠字。何洛洛听得霎时懵掉，无措地应了一声又茫然地摇摇头。  
任豪吻上他的唇，身下动得越来越快，“宁宁……”  
“啊……！你，……唔……”  
紧搂着他的男人胯部狠狠挺了最后几下，又一掌拍在他屁股上，激得何洛洛内壁一缩，抱紧了他宽阔的肩胡乱惊叫着一起射了出来。  
下腹白色的液体乱糟糟地流了一片，任豪一拔出来交合处的淫水也和精液混至一处，沾得耻毛都微微发亮。  
何洛洛伏在他身上大口大口地喘息着，难堪地瞥了眼下身狼狈的光景。  
“要干掉了……快去洗……”  
“再抱一会儿。”  
少年低低地应一声，吻了吻他的脸颊。  
“宁宁。”  
“嗯……”  
他突然抬起眸，“只有我爸爸妈妈这样叫过我。”  
“那这次叫老公，下次叫爸爸？”任豪看着他促狭地笑。  
“……不要！我不喜欢这个。”  
“那喜欢哪个。”  
何洛洛回盯着他，摸透了他的心思，眯着漂亮的眼睛笑起来：“老公。”  
“橙汁男友何洛洛，柠檬男友徐一宁，酸啦。”  
“那下次吃醋了就跟我说，我就喂你吃橙子吃到饱好不好啊。”  
少年眼珠一转，舔了舔嘴唇说道：“听不懂哎，拜托任总翻译一下呗。”  
“吃醋了就干你，干到醋劲消了为止。”  
“那我要是还吃醋呢？”

“嗤……想做直接告诉我啊。”  
任豪笑得温柔极了。  
“让小朋友吃醋不是本意，想跟小朋友做爱从来都是真的啊。”  
他揉揉何洛洛柔软的发顶，在他唇上亲了一口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章的心思还挺多的
> 
> 设局一角揭晓  
半纪实:橙汁男友 演技小剧场与其间台词 吃早餐 苏杭软调  
在20'break的休息室里发情/做爱时隔着门板与来人对话  
抱起到坐在腿心上的两场骑乘/以欲望本能打开体位图鉴  
报数/dirty talk引导/称呼簿转折性解锁


	7. 【小洛豪】兔兔食用计划 Step 6 Flame In Fall-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 异国/女装  
恳求吻/候机室吻/揭毯吻  


天空雾蒙蒙的，灰调的底色间抹着天际的湛蓝和与钟楼塔顶相遇在一处的橙色。  
脚下是古旧洁净的地砖，异国的秋意自深色的潮湿地面亲吻着雾滴，又顺着凉风无声息地吻上何洛洛光裸的小腿。  
任豪站在他右侧，长长的衣摆在风里摇曳着棕旗。他戴着金边的圆框眼镜，不时以指节扶一下，一直牵着何洛洛微微出汗的右手，偶尔勾着唇角朝他的方向瞥一眼。  
少年正攥着自己的手，披着他米白的修身卫衣，同色的中领毛衣下摆略微盖过了棕白格裙的腰线。他的腰没有挺直，弱弱地向下微耷的肩膀透出了一点不安，颈子一半圈在毛衣里一半接触湿润的空气；眨着亮亮的眼睛怯生而好奇地四下张望，一对浓密的眼睫蝶翼般扑闪。  
——真像个女孩，站在这留滞百年时光的街景里便自成一幅勾人心魄的油画。  
但他依然是男孩，只不过身心中纤细又漂亮的那面被自己暂时挖掘了出来，此时此刻彻底露在了外面。  
他想起出发之前哄小孩穿上这套衣服的情景，忍不住笑起来。自己一将这些东西拿出来何洛洛就傻了，跟他推推搡搡半天也不穿，最后被他吻到喘不过气来才红着脸答应，换上之前还端着裙子铺在腿上又扭捏了许久。  
可他现在穿上了。以一种依然带着些惊惶的可爱姿态，历经了稍稍的犹豫而终然扑进美与爱之中，扑进了他眼睛和怀里——  
他方成年不久的少年臣服于拜他所赐的欲望了，正在变得愈发好奇和大胆。  
他被自己带上了这条道路的半程，虽已开始握着他的手主动向前，但还是需要他在某些时刻轻轻推上一把——  
比如这件事上。

>>>>

任豪一直是个讨厌不坦诚的相处的人。  
他也保持着温和与自控，灯光闪耀的舞台与高空深谷才是能唤醒他野性的地方，至少狭义的爱、性，二十多年来从未让他心生过疯狂。  
——但何洛洛把他的一切定律都破坏掉了。  
原本只是彼此关心照顾——从相隔三分米以至悄然相贴的并肩，指尖凑巧与合意的相碰，以至真正的牵手与星夜之下小心翼翼的拥抱……分明回忆中沁着的都是柔和的光，所染的都是绣球花与满天星一样温淡的颜色。  
可自己与他相处的模式却悄然发生了变化。  
是从什么时候开始的呢？  
他说不出一个具体的时间点——  
也许是从分得同寝之后无数次面对着沐浴方毕的少年开始，也许是从告白后的某天他热烈又局促地伸出的指尖被何洛洛悄然端直的手臂在镜头前挡住、而少年只是不好意思地抿着唇低头作为对他的询问的回应开始，也许是从看着他蹙眉或微笑着在那面窄窄的镜子前无意抚弄自己的脖子和锁骨开始——  
不，应该是更早更早的。  
那双从春日初见的一瞬便点亮了他心脏的，眼尾微微下垂、永远璀璨如星的眼睛实在太过勾人了。

他不喜欢那些诱惑感与侵略性不加掩饰地外露的角色。而何洛洛是刚刚好的，他甚至怀疑完完全全的赤诚与明亮是他的少年情人的绝妙圈套，而他实际对撩拨他人的技巧万分谙熟。  
可偏偏事实并非如此。  
何洛洛迷人又干净，身上的一切撩人气质都浑然天成，偏又纯情天真得不得了，他的青涩与紧张、每前进一步便从一举一动中透出的可爱的不安，就像裹着致瘾因子的樱桃味的蜜糖，从话音、眼眸和指尖肩颈的温度中一点一点往任豪心里渗，让他占有欲顺遂一步便更想要他一步。  
是了。距离的确越来越近，他们成为了在同一场生存竞争中的共同胜者，成为了同事与队友，乃至——一对同居恋人。  
住进这座分属彼此的房间，在这卧着一张拼床、有宽窄两面镜子与双人浴缸的隐秘角落，在每一个所有物与空气的见证之中，他一日比一日更彻底地占有着这个少年。  
任豪从未想过进展会如此顺利。第一次被少年呜呜咽咽地回以深吻的那一天他才知道，何洛洛原来不仅会为向前迈步而不安，而还会因为不能向前迈步而不安。  
那一瞬他觉得自己的心都要被烧着了，他真想抛去性事按住他的肩膀好好地问一问，台上台下已然有一百种不同的模样，怎么合在一起了也偏生最能撩人？  
撒娇和呜咽都让他难以招架，爱哭又爱脸红，眼睛明亮又偏偏令人恼火地生来看着就多情，一张红润的小嘴又会逞强又会哀求……自上而下扫视他的身体一遍，他就能说上这个少年身上生着蛊惑的每一处。  
他能说出——也统统抚摸与进入过了。  
——而这些于只有他们所知的角落盛开的欲望，反转了一池澈净的静水，生长在了少年对他表达出坦荡明亮的爱意之后。  
相抚怕由欲入爱，相恋怕由爱入欲。爱深了寡淡或纯真者都难免心生欲望，与无休爱意相混杂催化，使恋人赤裸着往甜腻深幽的道路越走越深。  
再也无力保持平淡温和，于十八岁的恋人与他之间发生的，已悄然比例惊人地挤进无度扩张的、对彼此的撩拨与占有。  
彻底拉开爱欲之帘的是他吗？  
他无法回答。连他自己都不曾了解的半面好像就这样被悄无声息地一点点揭开，种下丛丛名为“爱欲”的双生花——  
光下的那面温和剔透，闪烁着爱意的微芒；而于阴翳下肆意疯长的另一面，所有斑斓都交叠至一处而归于浑浊，剥开了花瓣的组织，指尖摸到的都是极乐。  
对少年的怜惜与将他更加彻底地占有的欲望在他心底不可救药地一同交缠上升，而正如亲吻与侵犯能相抵却从无法相消一样，越是如此，他越不知餮足。  
一边大肆在何洛洛的身上涂抹占有欲，一边帮他细细地舔舐掉痕迹，强迫出再吻净少年挂满整张小脸的清泪，任豪知道自己对这种事卑劣地上了瘾。  
而最要命的是，顺着这难以自控、贪婪无厌的噬咬，何洛洛也把全部都献给了他。  
——甚至开始慢慢包括起，在他的引导之下开拓出的新的东西。

>>>>

出发之前他陪何洛洛补了发色。  
英国是早就达成一致的休假的目的地，任豪仔细思考了一番应景的穿搭而后简单讲给了他；他的头发洗过几遍颜色就淡了，在强些的光线下看着就像枯草，每次都看得任豪哭笑不得，何洛洛一撅着嘴盯着自己，他就揉揉少年的脑袋。  
不太均匀的浅棕复原后被染上微微的金，他又吩咐造型师给少年三七分的卷刘海重新定了型。  
哑灰色的遮布裹着风声从何洛洛身上扬起，他站起身敲敲酸痛的小腿，理了理久坐之下衣料堆出的微褶，衣摆往下面一拽，锁骨便从白衬衫的领口下面若隐若现。雕花镜映出他立体精致的脸庞，看着就像红房子里走出来的血统难辨的小王子——棕褐色的眼瞳似颗木雕的珠，发色漂亮而暧昧。  
“我们到底穿什么呀？”  
何洛洛把右手放在自己后脑摆了个pose，对着镜子神气地扬扬下巴，转头看着任豪开口。  
“回家就给你看。”

行李箱装得满满当当，两块巨大的银色方糕在门口和床边甚是恼人地大张开来，落脚的空间被暂别故地乘风亲吻自由的欢悦驱得没了容身之地。  
何洛洛站在镜前摆弄了两下精心设计的刘海，掖了掖自己的白衬衫。墨黑色的修身长裤衬得少年比例更加优越，但此刻他的嘴唇跟当初舞台上相比多了几分甚是明显的红润与饱满，看着总不太像那时英朗而满含侵略性的气质。  
——而始作俑者正抱着几件他好像没见过的衣服朝这边走过来。  
少年转头瞟他一眼，继续认真地面对镜子摸着唇角。任豪站到他身侧，少年便抿口红一样“啵”地一声给这场无意的自我检查俏皮地收了尾，笑意盈盈地看着他。  
“给你穿这个，试一下。”  
一片长长的米白被任豪一下抖开，抽绳在空气中摇曳着弹跳几下，突然让何洛洛感觉有点色情。  
——想太多了。少年暗自在心里对自己摇头，接过他手里的卫衣端详了片刻，眼睛倏地一亮：“你的？”  
任豪不回答，只勾着唇盯着他看。  
何洛洛又对他眨眨眼，把衣服递给他，笑着张开了双臂。  
白衬衫被他的动作弄得微微上窜，腋窝下边说紧不紧地束着衣料，鼓进去了空气便微微凸出来，任豪视线逮到这处，不动声色地拿套在少年身上的卫衣盖住。  
下摆垂到了他的膝盖，下面是长至脚踝的黑色长裤，看着有点奇怪。  
“就这样披着穿？”  
“裤子脱了，洛洛。”  
少年闻言睁大了眼睛，过两秒又恢复了平静，背对着他解起裤子的纽扣来。  
快出发了，这段时间还是给他保留余地的好。  
衬衫下面被内裤遮着一半的白臀若隐若现，布料很快就堆在地上，何洛洛扯了扯衬衫的衣摆慢慢转过身来。身上的衣服遮不住腿心，他有点害羞地低着头。  
“英国这个时候比较冷，到了之后里面要穿毛衣。来，穿这个。”  
男人把另一件衣服在空气中展开，敛眸看着他，眼神再往下一点就能瞟到衬衫下面微微的凸起和光洁。  
——是一条裙子。棕黑白格的图案，布料很厚，短短的。

——他想穿，但是不敢。  
并不是男生就不可以穿裙子——突破传统的性别定义在积极的声音中是自我、是时尚，他的确也穿过被归成了恶搞性质的cos服；但那些终究是对着镜头的场合，外表被镀了灯光便怎样包装都能被解读得合理，受众在信息数据中虚浮变化，在评价里指向不明地凝成认可他们的一团。  
拍摄杂志的时候何洛洛把长款的毛衣穿成了毛衣裙，还引了人一阵误解。他暗自羡慕着周震南面对性别色彩的问题时那份充足又坦然的自信，也有想过找一个，不，或许可以凑巧碰上一个能尝试这件事的机会——  
也不过明灭地在心头闪现过几阵怯生的向往，这个机会却突然被恋人摆在了他的面前。  
一对一地，他的本意想来只是让自己穿给他看而已——也会包括穿着它走在没有人认识自己的另一个国度吗？那样心里会感觉好一点吧？  
他想变得再坦荡一点，让自己生命里亲身拥抱和创造的美再多元一点。  
——可任豪估计不会考虑那么多。这种纤细又奇怪的心思，他没有对任何人说过，他一定也不知道的。  
别的花样他都能夹着上瘾的快意慢慢就接受，可对于这件事，他并不希望它是出自隐秘的欲望。  
何洛洛愣愣地站在原地，看着上边周整的图案出了神。  
“来？”  
“……我不想穿……”  
少年微微颤抖着低声说道。  
“怎么了？”  
“我没穿过这样的……”  
男人沉眸抚上他的肩膀： “试一下。穿上好不好？”  
“……你想看吗？”  
他突然抬起眸来，脸上并没有要哭的样子，心里却真切地泛着只有他自己知道的难过的情绪。  
任豪把他的反应理解成了害怕，双唇凑近他白净的脸庞低低地呢喃： “我想看。洛洛给我看好不好。”  
温软的触感若即若离地擦过脸颊，何洛洛像个小木偶一样犹豫着想要启齿，紧闭的唇刚想打开就被任豪含住了唇瓣——  
男人阖着眼眸，极轻地抵上他的唇珠探出舌尖兀自描画，像亲吻一瓣沾着雨露的脆弱的桃花，挠得他唇间都发痒。  
少年乖顺地任他慢慢把自己揽进怀里，身子贴近任豪略微起伏的胸膛，一动不动感受他柔若羽毛的亲吻。泛着樱红的唇被整个舔得湿了，任豪松了唇又立即给他一个带着轻响的吮吸，他一加深力道扫过唇珠试图撬开他的齿关，何洛洛就情不自禁地张开了嘴巴。  
一口氧气吸进了口腔就被堵住又掠夺，任豪握着裙子扣住他柔软的腰，湿滑的舌猝不及防地勾住了他的，带着色情的水声用力痴缠起来。  
何洛洛难耐地推一下他的胸口，力气已经被吻得尽数从身体里抽走了，窄瘦的腰在他温热的掌心轻轻摇晃，一点也不像反抗的样子。  
“……豪哥……”他忽地松开了唤他。  
任豪没有回应，只敛眸望着他晶亮而漫着雾气的眼睛，轻轻在他光洁的额头上落下一个吻——  
下一秒他就吃痛地叫出声来，男人不容抗拒地按住了他，尖牙重重磕在他唇上，疯狂到几近把他的唇瓣咬破！  
湿滑的舌长驱直入侵犯起他的口腔，对方淫靡地咂着与他一塌糊涂地交换着的唾液，搂着他的身子狠狠往自己炽热的胸口里揉。  
“唔——嗯……”  
牙齿被成列地悉数舔过，意识在溺水般的深吻里从少年混乱的脑海中出走，痛只在起初的一瞬骤然生发，而被恋人细致的吻一点点平息和安抚。任豪只发狠了一下便停住了对他嘴唇的噬咬和磕碰，按着他的后脑往自己的方向抵着，无休止地把少年整条软滑的舌吞进自己嘴里色情地吮到根部，往他愈发红肿的小嘴里喂着唾液。  
“哈……哈啊……”  
何洛洛颤抖着环紧他的后颈，嘴巴教他的大肆入侵弄得下意识地合不上，喉结颤动着吞咽被他喂进嘴里的两个人的涎液，暧昧的晶莹滴在没有弧度的嘴角，眼睛里雾气弥漫，映着羞赧和兴奋的水光。  
“洛洛——……”  
他对上轻喘着抱住自己的恋人的眸子——除了深暗的情欲之外，那里边竟闪烁着祈求的光芒。  
任豪摇了摇他瘦削的肩，又闭上眼睛吻起他来。  
承受着他温柔又渴望的索求，少年看到那对清秀的眉微微蹙着——分明是在对他撒娇。  
“……穿一下好不好，宝贝。”  
“……我穿。”  
他自暴自弃地硬着头皮接过，放在大腿前比划一阵，看了眼对面的床光裸着双脚走过去坐下，端着裙子铺在腿上又犹豫了许久，才缓缓抬起小腿从它的中间穿过去。  
提不上。任豪帮他拉下裙边黑色的拉链，裙子被提到他肌肉微绷的腿根，一小截白皙还颇具隐喻地露在外面，看着比只着亵裤坐在这里的样子还要色情。  
何洛洛咬着牙站起身来，把格裙提至曲线勾人的腰间，迅速拉上了拉链。  
他听到空气被微微撕裂——棕白色的布料随声音的结束再次相遇，而他自己也被恋人按期望的模样包装好了。  
白净的手指被任豪缓缓地托起，微热的温度从指尖爬上他手背的中部，乃至怯生生地隐匿在过长的衣袖下面那片深色阴影里的方寸皮肤。  
何洛洛阖上眸又睁开，深深地吸了一口气。  
——然后迎着已把他全身都打量了一遍的深沉炽热的目光，吻住了恋人温润的唇。  
——这是怎样的一幕场景啊。他偷偷把自己催眠进第三视角的梦境，漫漫猜想着视线的所见。  
他知道看到的是什么样的自己——  
里边是得意的舞台上穿过的衬衫，裹着他悄然发生了不可逆转的变化的身体；嘴唇都被吻得无时不刻不红肿了，方才却又一次跟喜欢的人展开了一场甜蜜又漫长的亲吻。  
而外面穿着的是染着他干净好闻的味道的女式卫衣，这件衣服能把他的身体和手指都遮住，分明像一个能藏起和安抚他灵魂的白白的蜗牛壳；可他现在被半强迫地穿上了女孩子才会穿的短裙，把从未展露过的模样和心底带着自卑的秘密都对他呈现在自己的膝上与腰间，还就这样站在此处，接受他毫不掩饰的逡巡目光，和旁生的显然带着他从未见过的欲望的爱抚。  
白色的衣料从肩上滑落到肘弯，湿热的吻落在他颈侧和锁骨上，任豪一颗颗解开了他衬衫的扣子，手指撩开裙摆轻轻握住了他欲望的中心。  
被一把打横抱起的时候，何洛洛圈住了任豪的后颈，闭上眼凑上前去在他面颊印上一个吻。  
向来如此——他实在拿这个人没有办法。  
他总给自己的命里制造新的，再连着旧的一起打破。

任豪跟何洛洛约定，只有在异国落地之后才能穿那套衣服出去。  
这天北京的空气还有些燥热，阳光目送他们走进人潮汹涌的机场，两个人口罩帽子捂得严严实实拖着箱子并肩走着，所幸没招来太多人围观。  
昨夜睡得晚了，任豪掐了稍微赶些能多睡会儿的时间叫他起床，两个人没有多余的交流就匆匆踏上行程。拖着行李箱一路沉默地疾走，少年总觉得男朋友的身上带着些自己道不明的威圧感。  
可能还是因为对那件事有点怕吧？但他一直和自己说很好看。  
昨夜赤裸温热地抱拥在一起的某个时刻，他又一次突然地问任豪，会不会奇怪。  
指腹带着痒意享受地摩挲他的后腰，任豪小腿亲昵地蹭着他，呢喃道，不会啊。  
“你不管穿什么都很好看。”

他们在一个小房间里单独候机。  
关门声隔断了屋外陌生的喧嚣，何洛洛愉快地坐下来仰头看着他。  
任豪走到他面前，突然缓缓地单膝跪到地上，抬起眸看着惊奇地望着自己的少年。  
何洛洛即刻敛了眸，笑着靠近他的额头，迎上他轻轻送上前的唇瓣。  
有力而细瘦的双臂又在任豪颈后环成小小一圈，少年主动与他接起吻来，香软的舌头在他虎牙上轻轻地磨，被他吻得有些喘不上气了就微张着小口细碎地呻吟。  
沉重地压着肩背的旅行包带被任豪摘了去，而后他并没有撩起何洛洛的衣摆，只把手掌覆在他紧实而微微出汗的后腰上克制地轻抚。  
“啊嗯……”  
他的少年张开嘴巴，像吃点心一样乖巧又热烈地碾含他的唇。  
——他是多可爱的一只小鸟。  
飞起来也美，被锁起来也美。  
他要带他飞起来了——落到一个充满自由的地方，再从身后蒙上他的眼睛，引着他还未落上伤痕的十根手指，亲手锁上自己的笼门。

>>>

飞机坐得小孩昏昏沉沉的，皱着眉头揉耳朵揉了一路，怎样都消不了脑内作响的轰鸣与疼痛。任豪关切地问了他好几遍，少年却只是皱着眉摇头。  
“没睡好……”  
放下行李简单收拾几下，何洛洛就敲起了太阳穴。  
“那你在这休息一会儿，等我。”  
任豪揉揉他耷拉的脑袋，看他好像站在原地就能睡着，心疼又无奈地叹了口气。  
他办完大小手续又采购了些东西，在外面兜转许久踩了一圈地图才回来，站在门口刷了房卡，轻轻推开门。

暮色被拉了一半的窗帘婉拒几分，又穿过没有屏障的两片玻璃朝世界的这一隅轻轻柔柔地伸出手来。  
在外侧的套间里，沙发围成了一个软绵绵的U形。  
——何洛洛正安静地睡在正中央的白色圆圈里，身上盖着从家里带来的薄毯。  
他缩成了小小一只，锁骨和脖子都被灰色的绒严严实实地盖上，下边却露着洁白的足面和脚踝。  
仔细听就能捕捉到他平稳的呼吸声，少年的胸膛轻轻地一起一伏，小巧的侧脸人偶般精致，鼻翼无意识地微微抽动着。  
他轻哼着扭了扭身子，双脚在白色的地毯上不安分地磨蹭。露在外面的一对光裸细瘦的脚腕不堪一握，后脚踝的正中央各有一片骨头薄薄地凸出来，看起来食拇两指便能捏得它的主人难耐地发疼。  
而那高凸的踝骨两侧凹出了隐秘而诱人的阴影，主人白净的双脚一动，便从任豪看得微愣的眼前藏起了几分。  
空气莫名生了些许燥热感，任豪下意识舔了舔唇，屏住呼吸慢慢凑近他生着细小绒毛的侧脸。  
他轻啄上何洛洛的唇角——  
“……嗯……”  
还阖着眼熟睡的少年脸颊突然向他的方向偏了偏，半片薄红色的唇瓣擦过他的唇，小如芒尖的唇珠在其上划出一丝要命的微痒。  
任豪心尖都不住颤抖，动作僵僵地顿住。  
轻轻浅浅的呼吸间，唇瓣与他若即若离的少年微微张开了嘴巴，一口糯热的吐息撞上他的唇。  
被唤醒某个开关一般，鬼使神差地，任豪闭着眼探出了舌尖，在那瓣温软无比诱人的中心上轻轻舔舐了一下。  
少年的唇就这样含着无意识的娇声呢喃对他轻启，任豪大胆些把舌往前勾，就稍稍舔到藏在他唇下的洁白贝齿。  
“唔……”  
辨不清是睡梦中本能的迎合还是醒过来了，何洛洛闭了嘴唇，像是意图极轻地吮他的唇舌一口，喉间又溢出一点软软的呻吟。  
这种情景实在让任豪难以自控，他倾身虚揽住少年贴在地上的身子，吮住他微干的嘴唇，以足唤得醒他的力道亲吻起来。  
何洛洛半倚进他怀里挣扎着醒过来，还带着困意的眼睛迷蒙地张大，唇舌却已被他慢慢尽数侵占。少年含着笑意微微回应，迷迷糊糊地小兽般哼着；睡得脸颊微温，醒来了顿觉有些冷，亲着亲着就本能地转过身子搂住任豪的脖颈。  
——身上紧裹着的毯子随之从何洛洛肩上滑落，半边都掉了下来，露出皱巴巴的衬衫。任豪定睛一看，认出了肘弯处印着的素纹。  
——他穿着的是自己买给他的那件白衬衫。  
“困……”  
染着倦意的慵懒语调听着就像喝醉了，何洛洛眯着眼睛一下一下碰着他的唇角，小小的舌尖也伸出来搔痒似的撩着他。粉嫩的小舌教任豪卷过去吸了一阵便微微发起麻，少年低哼着贴上去要讨回侵了舌根的舔吻，整个身子就软软地靠入他怀中，彻底张开了小嘴让他湿软的舌头滑进自己口腔里。  
唇舌轻轻相缠发出的水声与少年软糯的轻吟都是细微的，却前所未有地震动着任豪的耳膜和心脏。  
何洛洛眼神一点点清明起来，与他缠绵着吻得越来越深。任豪住了亲吻，掀起毛毯便捞了他膝窝和窄腰打横抱起来，往里面的套间走去。  
少年攀着他的脖子，脑袋乖顺地靠在他身上，被他放在床上了也不放下双臂，扣住了他温热的颈带他整个上半身往下倾，幼犬一般蹭着他的鼻尖。  
任豪敛眸扶着他的肩膀一同坐起来，帮他整了整领口，让何洛洛一对漂亮的锁骨对称地露在外面。  
——啄吻又落在他薄薄的唇上，少年闭了眼睛双手解起自己的扣子。任豪静静地看着他的动作，看到指尖之下精瘦白皙的胸膛露出来，粉红的乳尖也露出来而又被衣料挡住——  
“豪哥，任总，抱……”  
少年揽着他精壮的身子：“有酒吗？”  
“你过敏。”  
“就，一点点……然后喝别的，可以吗。”  
泛着水光的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，他吐着舌对他祈求。  
“好。带你去。”  
任豪温柔地笑着应允。

不过因着想把情事做得破限而彻底，而时钟再行许久才能从日暮时分到达欲望最盛的午夜，他一向不介意忍耐，更不介意顺着少年的邀请在这美妙的过渡时刻换种方法把自己独享的美味预先烹调几分。  
温和的，阳光的，纤细脆弱的，敏感专情的……  
望着他的少年精致俊朗的脸庞正被暖黄色的夕照映上斑斓的颜色，对着他微醺一般含情地笑起来。顺着泛红微肿的唇和眼尾下垂的眸子、开着一半纽扣而染满暧昧的衣衫，在他眼中全身都显着几分过于明显的媚意。  
他想把这丝缕睡在他灵魂里的媚色统统抽出来再重新打进他坚韧又脆弱的骨头，从心脏里培出无尽的鲜花，悉数开在肌肤和入口上——  
接着和他一起，揉碎了花瓣，拿汁水涂抹浓艳的欢愉。  
他想到酒液，想到冰块融化时滴下的水，想到以原始的姿态倾洒在他们赤裸身体上的一切东西。


	8. 【小洛豪】兔兔食用计划 Step 6 lame In Fall-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装  
道具  
酒 冰块 肛塞  
照片 夹子 眼镜  
领带 pocky kiss  
颜射 dirty talk

跌跌撞撞地进了宾馆房间的门，任豪挽着他往里面走，抬手插房卡取了电。  
暖黄的灯光照出地上乱成一团的毛毯和散落的衬衫，何洛洛站在原地看着自己先前躺过的地方，突然面色激动地回身撞进他怀里。  
他搂住任豪的腰撒娇：“我要去里面睡……”  
由着他在身上蹭的人无奈地笑出声：“没人让你披着毯子睡外面。”  
少年瘪着嘴仰脸望着他，漂亮的脸蛋染了两大片不正常的酡红，看着像颗闷了十天的小柿子。  
“你过敏了。”  
任豪凑近他星眸闪烁的通红的脸。  
“有一点，没事……”  
酒精的作用下何洛洛心跳如鼓，他知道自己脸颊其实发着滚烫，可剧烈的心跳远比这股热度更加可感，跳动声好像顺着血液骨肉打进他的耳膜，咚咚地让他听见自己的心动。  
他盯了任豪俊朗的脸庞几秒，猛地闭上眼抵住他的齿关舔开，微蹙着眉深深地吮，看着像只一瞬学会了捕食的幼兽。  
湿润软滑的舌头把预调酒刺舌的朗姆味递进他嘴里，在相缠的舌间唤出微酸的痒意。  
男人低头不急不缓地回吻，勾臂揽住了他。心律不齐的窒息感和忍了一路的兴奋在少年身上怪异地爆炸，他判不清自己的身体此刻有力还是虚浮，攀上了他的脖子伏在他肩上虚着声音喘气。  
任豪低眸看见他通红的耳廓，叹口气轻轻摩挲他的后背：“还困吗？”  
“不困，好热……”  
何洛洛闭着眼摇头，在他身上不停地蹭。  
“过来。”

男人牵着他的手把他往卧房里引，走向角落里何洛洛没打开过的木制衣柜前边，揭开帷幕一样缓缓拉开。  
何洛洛睁大了眼睛——  
里边整齐地挂着一套完全属于女孩子的衣服。  
——水手服，领结和格裙是藕粉色的，衬衫是不透底色的纯白，领口上边绣着一只小兔子，看着甜美又可爱。  
路上他已经答应了任豪要穿，料得到他定是提早准备好了，真正见到的时候却还是忍不住惊讶。  
裙子，给女孩子穿的，粉色——  
他突然想到刘也之前发给他的视频。  
——是这样吗？他也要变成那种样子了吗？  
轰鸣着炙烤心脏的回忆不断在少年的脑海中闪现。  
原来是这样啊——情色片段里种种元素都拼起来就是会发生在身边的情欲，他对之陌生，对之害怕又向往，可终究看过了也复刻了，慢慢变成了自己看见第一眼时不能理解的镜头里那种男孩的模样。  
他揽过任豪闭着眼亲了一下，毫不犹豫地上前两步，将挂在檀木衣柜里的两件衣服取下来，递进把它买下挂在这里的男人手里，主动解起了身上的衣服。

“哈啊……”  
漂亮得打紧，羞怯的模样可怜兮兮的，却又热烈大胆，一点表情和动作都惹人怜爱。  
——他穿上了。  
何洛洛不停扭着裹在藕粉色裙子下面的屁股往任豪怀里钻，炽热的胸膛里十八岁的心脏激动得快要跳出来，无措地拿身体和唇舌的相碰作为仅有的方法去表达不知怎样才能让他快点清楚的感情。  
“亲我，豪哥，亲我……”  
“好。唔……”  
香软的小舌夹着分外丰足的水不停缠着他乱舔，何洛洛疯了一样毫无章法地吻着他，嘴巴一味地张大，在他唇上一下一下地咬，又迫不及待地张开了迎合他长舌的肆意入侵。  
这一次他们对唇舌相缠的水声毫不克制，密匝的水声和淫靡响亮的吮吸在耳边回响充斥，何洛洛越吻越激动，眼里挤出的清泪珠缀般挂在长睫和泛红的眼角。  
分明像个楚楚可怜供人观赏的瓷偶，可少年却连一点不着风尘的心思都不曾剩下，一心只主动把自己送到依赖的男人手里亵弄着，腰窝和初醒的乳尖被他一捏就兴奋得浑身颤抖。  
恍惚间何洛洛自己解了三角巾的扣子，未及整个拆掉，V形的领口下边露出的皮肤多了几分，直看得到平坦的双乳之间因薄肌而更加分明的沟壑。  
浓密的睫毛不住地颤，他亲着亲着就被任豪带到了床边，一脸茫然地看着男人在自己面前站定再跪到地上。  
任豪伸出手扯住他的制服上衣往上掀，何洛洛有点害羞地举起了双臂，对方却一下子把手又搁回他腿上使坏地笑。  
他又羞又恼地敲对方的胸膛，教他愉快地啄了下嘴唇，被小孩子一般引着脱掉了上衣。  
覆着薄汗的上半身暴露在空气里，何洛洛胳膊举在空中的时候藕粉色的裙子随之被撩起下摆堆在腿根，任豪掰开他的双腿倏然挂在自己肩上，引得何洛洛一个重心不稳往后倒去，性器连着花穴便扑着色情的味道半被迫半主动地送在任豪自若的脸庞前。  
他睁大眼睛看着恋人的举动：“啊……”  
粗长的舌头竟毫不犹豫地舔舐起正往外流着一点淫液的肉穴，嗍住一天没被操干而从外翻的状态回缩些许又消了点肿的软肉，品尝点心一样沿着入口一层层鲜明的肉褶细细扫舔。  
任豪从未对他这样做过，猝不及防的舌奸搞得何洛洛瞬间失了声，捂住嘴难以置信地睁大眼睛看着他，清秀的肉柱在他头顶流着淫水，可怜兮兮地颤动。  
显然没打算拿舌头欺负这处到底，他“啵”地给何洛洛逐渐兴奋起来的小穴留下一个吻，放下了少年的腿，更往上地撩起裙子。  
半身光裸的男孩只能依然堪堪倒在床上，身子和腿折成一个直角，性器突兀地在拐角处高高挺立，让男人轻车熟路地含进嘴里。  
“呜……！”  
他摸着何洛洛底下的两颗肉球不断揉捏，刻意用唾液把柱身滴得一塌糊涂，吮住了龟头便带着巨大的水声品匝起来，好像要想方设法啜到里边能吐出的所有液体尽数吸食。少年被他玩着胸吸着下面很快就射了，柱头贴着他抚上来的手心抖了抖，铃口吐出分量不小的精液，射的第一下差点溅到他的镜片上。  
这样放下裙摆必然就要从内侧把衣料弄脏，何洛洛仰卧着往任豪身上瞧，以为他能续着攻势把这里舔干净。不料他手掌在自己大腿外侧一拍，掐了把柔软的腿肉便把他拉成坐姿，站起身抿唇忍着快感解起皮带。  
过分明显的鼓胀高顶着他的修身裤，诱得少年忍不住攀着手指上去一起摸，指腹上惊人的热度让他一瞬嘴巴干渴下面也渴了，眼前的人勾着内裤边沿往下一脱，硬挺的巨物便从腿间弹出来，在他面前狰狞地晃。  
任豪齿间溢出一点低吟，一只手撸下裹住顶端的深色包皮。巨大的龟头吐着淫液翕张着生生外露，整根肉柱被他的主人白净的手指握住了，在他的有意控制下淫靡地摇动，像个有生命的活物对盯着他咽口水的少年打招呼。  
——那件卫衣外套的两根束线也这样晃过。羞耻的肖想再度重现就唤起更隐秘的兴奋，何洛洛简直忍不住立刻凑上去舔它。  
这根东西是他的宝贝啊，热热的硬硬的，鞭打在身体里就能给他带来无尽的快乐，跟外套一样也有任豪的味道，可是是最直接赤裸的爱他何洛洛的味道，连着柔软又坚硬的肉棒的触感，吮进嘴里一定好吃极了。  
任豪看出他愣神不知又在想着什么色情的东西，眯起眼轻甩着性器往后挪了两步。何洛洛回过神来，伸小手和动脑袋都碰不到它，不假思索地扑通跪下来贴在它面前。  
男人看着他微不可察地笑。  
被欲望支配了身体也好，秘密终得安抚转向想彻底释放也罢，他的少年终是身体和心灵都又一次跪服在他身下了。  
——与噙着泪水默声忍耐相比，引诱的姿态是更为彻底的臣服。 

少年如痴如醉地拿漂亮干净的脸颊在上边蹭着淫液，涂得半边脸都抹上了湿意还泛着微凉，就着脸蛋上奇妙的冷觉用嘴巴对准直直朝着自己的性器，手垂在身侧不扶上去，端端正正地面对任豪的双腿跪着，舌头自下而上满扫了两下而后精准地含住。  
他轻轻闭了眼睛，张大了嘴巴啜铃口涌出来的咸腥液体，拿他的阳具作支点娴熟地前后动起脑袋。卖力的吞吐之间少年还不忘喉底发出几声呜咽，换气时出于生理本能咽着嘴里已经流到下巴上的液体，凸起的脆弱喉头上下翕动着。  
他强忍着不去按少年的后脑，敛眸着看他痴痴地舔含肉棒的模样。

何洛洛突然停下来，衔住他的性器舌头贴紧了热硬的柱身，脸颊吸得瘪了些许，控制着自己的牙齿不咬到它，慢慢地朝任豪仰起脖子。  
性器被他张圆的嘴带出上翘的弧度，纤长的颈越往上仰肉棒越往外滑，何洛洛眯着眼直勾勾地望着他，花瓣似的樱唇裹着深红的肉色，涎液顺着仰起的角度往下滑落。  
睁开满含欲望的双眸，他保持这个姿势对任豪笑起来——  
接着，将一直垂在身侧的双手自己反剪到了背后。  
一双勒着健康线条的手臂蝴蝶般优美地抬起，纤瘦的后背夹出了两片高凸的肩胛骨和深深的背沟，他把脑袋缓缓往后抽离，任肉棒带着轻响甩到了嘴巴外边。  
仿佛有条无形的绳绑住了他细瘦的手腕，他把左右手紧紧靠在一起，左手握住了右手的食指，对任豪仰着脸恶劣而得意地勾起唇角，慢慢、慢慢地做了两个抽插的动作；第二、三根漂亮的右指，紧接着故意往掐紧了尺寸的小洞里挤进去。  
欢爱的明示就这样在他手心里绽开。

何洛洛会拿淫荡的手势主动勾引男人。  
任谁知道都会觉得难以置信，可这不过因为他被脱了白衣黑裤、换上了两身摇得出微旋的裙子。  
穿了女孩子的衣服就发情，多么意外的一个开关啊。  
——可怎么会是意外呢。  
外表纯澈的十八岁，灵魂的瓣子还是透明的，是自己故意在他面前映照了情色的幼粉，再日渐揉捏成与之相同的可爱模样；现在快开得满了，逾熟期是采撷的最佳时刻，每日每夜窥伺培养，都是为了把这还没开得熟透的花朵扯下嚼碎了吐成汁，抹在还未旁生得旺盛的几条淫乱的根上。  
而他的身体便要落在这美得一团糟的碎瓣和花汁之间，熏着淫靡的味道被他日夜抱拥，要变得越来越放荡，变得被他一唤就颤颤巍巍淌着泪等待抚慰——  
他却不曾料到，这样早地就能看见这副景象。

任豪阴着眸注视着他。  
“何洛洛，你欠操……”  
少年听了反而对他肆无忌惮地笑起来，屁股带动坠在地上的裙摆摇了摇。站起身时浅粉的衣料更明显地在身后晃着，两腿顶着他膝盖贴上来，隔着一层软布，射了一次之后重新硬挺的牡器带着点火一般微妙的温热磨蹭他的腿心。  
柔软的掌心拢在任豪耳朵边上，何洛洛说话时唇尖若有若无地擦过了他的耳垂。  
他对男人说出了更加放荡的话语——  
“哥……徐一宁也欠操。”

任豪下身硬得都发疼，恨不得马上按住他插进去。  
被一把扔在床上之前何洛洛就松开了环在他颈上的手，纤瘦的身子伴着闷响陷进软绵绵的床榻，他便登上方舟一般兴奋地敞开来躺好。  
少年不安分地摆摆脑袋——就看见码在床沿上的一排东西。  
一片阴影遮住了视线，开瓶的气泡声猝然击进空气，他转过头看见任豪掂着锡罐喝了一大口。  
罐子被水汁四溅地砸在床头柜上，下一秒男人的唇便裹着冰凉的汹涌闯进他嘴里——  
何洛洛猝不及防地张开嘴接着酒液，怕被呛到挺起背要抱任豪，却又被人按着肩膀大力推倒在床上！  
“咳、咳咳……”  
不可抑制地边咳边吞咽，脸上刚褪了些许的潮红因为氧气不足又开始蔓延，何洛洛慌乱地伸手够着任豪，可对方只顾着将冰凉的液体伴着炽热的吻落在他身上。  
他只能眼睁睁看着男人含着酒一边往他身上轻吐一边往下移，脖子、锁骨到胸前的乳粒都被洒上柠檬味的气泡酒，顺着身体肆意流淌，滴到床单上。  
敏感的肚脐也被种了一汪水泽上去，顺着腹沟流进耻毛和大腿内侧；外面的裙子倒是被护得干干净净，酒汁连带射过的精液和被揉出的淫水都蹭在里面。  
凉——紧接着身体就贴着了更凉的东西。  
是冰块。从床头冰桶里捞出化了小半的两颗，任豪狠狠堵上他的唇，把极寒的方寸贴在他沁着柠檬气的颤抖的乳粒上。  
“唔……！”  
冰凉感一瞬重得让乳尖发疼，何洛洛闷哼着捶打他的后背，奈何一点作用都没有，冰块带着水痕擦过他敏感纤瘦的腰侧，又被男人撩了裙子涂在他的大腿上。  
“别——唔嗯……”  
任豪掐住了他的性器，冰凉的东西骤然贴上了翕动不已的龟头。  
“你拿开！拿开……”  
何洛洛拼命晃着脑袋挣扎。  
冰块很快从凉得发痛的肉柱上挪开了，性器暴露在空气里可怜兮兮地因之而颤抖，任豪重新倾在他身上，在胸前捏着冰块一下一下地擦，擦一下便吮一口，舔走上面的凉意。  
他就这样漫长地把何洛洛折磨了许久，将无色的水液涂抹在他的平坦胸口和突出的肋骨上，舔得他肌肤一遍遍受着冰敷而复归温暖，舔吻湿湿滑滑的在小块皮肤上安抚，却莫名唤着没完没了的痒意。  
牙齿倏然咬上胸口一片薄薄的皮肤刺进去，生生过了几秒任豪才松口，一片烂熟的深红便被种在这里。  
少年喉底哼着忍耐疼痛，往下瞥着疼痛地烙在自己身上的第一片吻痕，心底竟升出一股奇特的兴奋感。  
冰快化完了，被任豪含进嘴里，热乎乎的唇舌随之覆在何洛洛粉嫩的乳首上啜起来。  
透明的水顺着胸侧淌到床上，牙齿有意无意地磕在上面，薄薄的唇裹住了乳头用力地吮，舌尖含着冰水不停扫舔，任豪咽了嘴里的液体，双唇夹住了少年的一边乳首忽地用力扯成一道粉红的短线，惹得他吃痛地叫出声来。  
“疼……！”  
“起来。”  
顺从地接受了命令，何洛洛顶着半身的冰水与酒液和未干的舔痕，挺着臀跪趴在了床上。  
泛着水光的眼睛看着任豪取走肘边不透明的袋子，少年又追着他的动作往后瞧。  
他酡红的脸蛋挂着泪痕，看不见的胸口上红印连成一片，腰窝生着从他们做了爱的第一天起就未消过的淤青，可脖子和后背仍是光洁的，藏在裙子下边的屁股流的水还不够多——  
“想要吗？”  
他把何洛洛的腰按到接近水平，掀起裙摆搭在少年塌出了圆弧的窄窄的腰上。  
“想……”  
细白的臀没了遮蔽的下一秒便对他热烈地摇起来，朝着他招摇的臀肉上沾着透明的液体和已经干涸的何洛洛自己的精液，穴口还干干净净的，泛着一点漂亮的红。

任豪身子从后边压住了他，带着有些粗重的喘息凑近他的肩膀。  
期盼的滚烫没有进到身子里来，何洛洛看着他从不透明的袋子里拿出一张照片放在他面前。  
是在别墅三楼的浴室镜上用小磁扣贴上去过的，自己的照片之一——  
记录着他在运动会上，穿着粉色兔子的布偶装往前蹦跳的镜头。照片上的他眼神茫然而纯真，脸颊还肉肉的，还没有长开的样子。  
随即映入眼帘的是从右边递过来的他从未见过的东西。少年一瞬惊恐地睁大了眼睛，因为那泛着金属光泽的柱形隐喻的用途实在太过明显——  
是一个兔尾巴形状的肛塞。仅仅是想象把它插进身体的疼痛就令少年整个身体都颤抖，男人随之把这东西戳到他唇上示意他舔。  
他只无助地摇头。  
任豪舔舔他的耳廓，放下了毛茸茸的一团粉绒，取下照片上的两个塑料夹子，分别掂起何洛洛两只撑在床上的手，轻轻夹上他左右食指的甲片。  
他两指夹着薄薄的照片递到少年嘴边。  
“含住……洛洛。”  
恋人的声音像是最强烈的劝诱和蛊惑，何洛洛忍耐着两根最敏感的手指上传来的痛楚，启唇夹住了自己的照片。  
他红润的唇瓣有些色情地向内微抿，指腹和指甲很快就泛出麻木的白。  
冰冷坚硬的物什贴上温热的穴口打着圈，任豪退到他身后细细打量着，握着金属质的头部刮蹭臀沟上流下来的淫水，捏紧了便推进何洛洛身体里。  
“呜嗯——！”  
何洛洛掐紧了手下的被单，被夹住的食指却只能被迫怪异地翘起，关节蜷曲得有些难受。  
金属头的中部是最粗的，肉穴被探进了还不太大的冷硬头部后还未得适应就被生生撑饱，吞吃着硬物的褶皱像娇美的花一样顺着往外开放，任豪忍不住嘴巴凑上去讨了边缘堪堪舔一下，手一动银灰色的部分就整个消失在视线里。  
“……呜！”  
男孩翘高了屁股几秒都没有动，回身眼睛盈着一汪水楚楚地望他，腰部塌着微微颤抖，自己绕过堆在腰上的衣料，摸上粉色的绒球往里按。  
任豪注视着他全部的表情和动作，红着眸拨开他的手，捏住粉绒拔出又插进去，顶得何洛洛呜呜地叫，仰起头晃着屁股。  
他咬牙想象肛塞被小孩咽在穴里的角度，抽出一点换着角度狠狠往里戳。  
“啊啊——疼，疼……”  
何洛洛感觉自己穴壁的软肉都要被这柱硬物捣穿了，张开嘴口水就争先恐后往外流，喊着疼目睹照片掉到床上，自己控不住的涎液成串地往被单上掉。  
任豪随即按紧了肛塞，不轻不重地拍他的屁股，把他拉到自己面前。  
一双眼睛迷蒙地眨着，何洛洛犯错误一样摸过来掉出嘴巴的照片，羞耻地看着上边濡湿的水纹，张开唇想重新含住。  
男人握住了他的手，帮他解了食指上的夹子，托起失了供血带痕而发白的指尖，低低地问：“好吃吗？”  
“凉……好难受……”  
——他勾着任豪的手指，没有点头也没有摇头。  
“好吃吗。”  
凑近的发问像逼着他把羞耻心亲手剥开了给他看似的，何洛洛咬了咬唇把照片塞进他手里，闭上眼软软地亲他一口：“好吃……哥。”  
“它是什么啊……”  
他难耐地挪了挪屁股。  
“肛塞，代老公插你用的东西。”  
少年闻言红着脸眯起眼睛，随即不甘示弱地回话：“可是我想吃你的呀。”  
“看得出来，何兔兔慧眼识珠，比起胡萝卜，更爱吃火腿肠……是不是，嗯？”  
男人说着手又摸上了他的尾椎，用力地拨动绒球几下，就捏住了抽动起来。一推一拉何洛洛就娇吟着扑进他怀里，小小的身子不停地抖。  
他攀住任豪宽阔的背：“……还要……”  
“上面要还是下面要？”  
“都想……”  
“那先喂洛洛上面的嘴好不好？”  
“好——洛洛渴……”  
少年凑到他面前讨着亲吻，含照片时流满口腔的水湿润地交换进他嘴里，一边舔一边细碎地呻吟。  
“那今天喂你喝牛奶……”  
任豪松唇扣住他的肩，手指捋了捋自己勃发的性器，把沾上的清液抹在少年漂亮的嘴角上。  
他喘息着说：“自己弄，弄出来的都归你……唔……”  
话音未落何洛洛已经捧住那过于硕大的一根痴痴舔弄起来，依然按平常的习惯，放手让它在自己脸上又贴又弹，再裹着乘机分泌好的唾液湿湿滑滑地自上而下吞进嘴里。  
放荡极了。全然顾不得自尊的样子，夹着水声发痴地含吮，沿着系带和正中央微凸的肉线细细地舔，再把口腔的通道整个让它塞满——  
“呜，好大啊……吃不下了……”  
“真骚，后面还夹着东西上面的嘴就要吃肉棒，谁教你的呢，何洛洛？”  
“你教我的，你喂的……啊呜……”  
何洛洛整个撅在床上俯身深含着任豪的东西，脑袋被他一只手扣着越按吞得越深，难过得不停干呕，被肉棒紧抵的软肉颤动着，脸颊酸得不行。对方低眸粗喘着，平日清冷的面庞也染了不能克制的红。  
口中激动地跳动的性器被任豪蓦地一拔，少年沾着涎液的下巴尖教他一下抬起来，蓄着泪的眼睛对上他的——  
顷刻间任豪就单手摘了眼镜戴在他漂亮的脸蛋上。  
金边的眼镜，戴在任豪脸上显着凌厉，挂在面色潮红的何洛洛脸上便生出几分精致的柔弱感，像个美丽而待人亵渎的雕塑。  
他抿着唇自己撸动几下，一股，两股，浊热的白浆就这样落在少年潮红的脸上。新鲜温热的，溅在他的唇尖和嘴角，沾上他右侧的鼻翼，与平日对任豪甜甜一笑就鼓起来的苹果肌上。  
“……啊……”  
钳住下颌的蛮力缓缓消失了，何洛洛依然呆愣在原处没有动，就这样仰着脸迷茫地看着他。  
金丝镜框围着的玻璃片上约是沾了指纹，在这个距离下瞧倒还干净着。  
流满欲望的巨物狰狞地戳到少年眼前，在精致的、被悉心养护的薄片上涂抹微温而欲干涸的液体，隔着一片透明，戳弄着何洛洛多情漂亮的眼。  
写满欲望、盛过撩人的勇气了，这双眸子里一度出现过游刃有余的撩拨，此刻又被迷雾遮上。  
“任豪……”  
他迷蒙地开口，眼神有一些失焦。  
“喝完奶了吃棒棒糖好不好？”  
何洛洛望着他张了张小嘴，下意识地作了一个吞咽的动作。

身子往后退了退，任豪轻按他白软的身子示意他好好趴下。  
何洛洛翘起臀动了动腰，格裙下边微陷进皮肤的勒痕便对着他露了半圈，看他还没有要插入自己的样子，难耐地喘着气自己撩起了裙摆，脑袋快埋在他腿缝里，把插着兔绒的屁股献给他看，兴奋地微微笑着蹭他温热的腿心。  
肛塞外沿的穴肉微熟而泛红，紧咽着的任豪买给他的兔尾巴是小的细绒的，只比铁灰的底座稍微大一圈，绒毛挨着穴口那一小撮吸了情动的液体，颜色都微微加深。任豪狠劲拔了被何洛洛的肉穴绞紧的肛塞，握着水滑的柄部将绒球在会阴上慢吞吞地蹭着沾着，看着他下身快感渐弱时小猫一样又拱又哼。  
一团小巧整洁的绒被弄得成束缠结在一起，任豪把浸润彻底的肛塞握在手心，两根手指没进何洛洛被拓松了些许的穴肉“噗噗”地插。  
“唔嗯……！哈、哈啊……”  
“呀，洛洛下面会下雨？尾巴都淋湿了……”  
水汁淋漓的手指拔出来放到少年眼前，任豪逼他把前两个指节上边方勾出来的淫液舔净，捏着亮着水光的金属柄，绒球抵住他樱红的唇轻轻地磨。  
“张嘴。”  
像吃棒棒糖一样，少年张开口含住了它。  
整个绒球吃进去了，金属的部分露在外面，任豪享受地揉弄着他白皙软滑的臀，舔了两下渐渐泛凉的银灰色，用嘴唇缓缓深含住。  
他们的唇相碰了。  
这动作只像在吃同一颗奶糖、同一枚饼干，可这食物本身乃至任豪以之作给他的比喻，都满是淫靡的意味。  
只闷闷地含着异物在彼此唇上印一个吻，何洛洛便看着面前的人带着笑意退出去，一双薄而泛泽的唇刻意对着他吮含柱状的玩具，分明是以最直白不过的方式在调笑他身体的不堪与热情。  
像在这个角落对他完成一场心照不宣的印证，宣告他们之间肉体灵魂的亲密关系。  
任豪把他抱上床去，给他细瘦的后背垫上竖起的枕头，抽了条白色的领带，捻在手里慢条斯理地捋。  
“哥……你进不进来？”  
看着皱纹在男人手里被捋平，何洛洛睁着水雾蒙蒙的眼，不住兴奋地喘息着，取了肛塞说句话又含回去，期待地往束缚之物上望。  
他自己打开了腿，手指勾上淋漓泛红的穴口止渴似的抚弄两下。粗凉的器物露在红唇外边，恋人的教鞭还打不进身体里来，何洛洛咬着唇，白臀在被单上蹭来蹭去，手指迟疑着不敢插进去，显是在微微地害羞。  
他终究还是把手放下了，祈求一般哀哀地望着任豪。  
“胳膊举起来……”  
手臂抬到了最高，双腿便也忍不住敞得更开，何洛洛对他眯起眼兴奋地扬起唇角，笑得微微慵懒又带着醉意。  
一对细瘦的腕终于被实物紧紧实实地绑在一起，少年的肠液快自行涌出穴口了，被任豪硬热的牡器抵着，就要给它沾上无尽甘美的蜜意——  
最炙热可口的东西终于被喂进体内，何洛洛畅快地仰起脖子娇吟起来：  
“唔嗯——！啊……哈啊……好爽，好大，哥哥——”  
“这么会叫了？一上来就叫哥哥？”  
任豪双肩架着他淤青遍布的白腿狠狠干起来，每一下都插出“噗噗”的水声，下身拍打着他的，健壮的肉体与他的肉体有节奏地撞击在一起。  
爱欲在五感中爆炸开来，交合之处把淫靡的音乐奏进少年的心脏和耳膜，是那样不堪入耳，却魔咒般剥了他的羞耻心和自尊，让他沉沦着认定它是如此动听。  
“啊、啊……哥，哥哥……好舒服，太滑了，好奇怪……”  
何洛洛时而蹙眉时而勾唇看着任豪，两瓣被囊袋拍红的嫩屁股却始终不停摇着，双手也配合无比地举在最高，只在被他撞得稳不住身形时才在空中轻晃两下。  
穴口的软肉都被磨肿磨红，第一股灌进何洛洛体内的阳精流到了外边，被就着肠液打出细细的白沫。他在任豪身下不住地淫叫，被顶弄着连问几个问题，便雌兽一般发情地乱喊起来。  
“啊……喜欢，喜欢，很舒服……嗯——不够爽……”  
“豪哥帮你爽好不好？”  
“好，好……”  
“宝贝原来喜欢冰的，喜欢疼……除了吃兔尾巴之外还喜欢这么多东西，真漂亮，有没有人夸过你呢？老公第一个夸你，夸你一辈子……”  
“呜……！你夸我吧，只有你能夸我……这些，啊……一辈子，不要别人……唔嗯、呜……”  
“谁知道现在是我们做过的体位多，还是他们做过的体位多呢？唔……哈，洛洛，真紧……”  
“下次试鞭子和蜡烛好不好？”  
任豪一口气插进何洛洛不断收缩的最深处，捞了块冰放进他嘴里，利落地取了粗黑皮筋在打紧的领带上箍两圈，再掂起锡罐高高地从上方注下细长的水柱，激在少年敏感的腰腹上。  
何洛洛张着流着清液的小嘴，细瘦的身子不停抖着，升着细泡的酒液流了半身，划过腰际时带着难以抑制的痒，淌到已然湿了些许的床单上。  
他高高低低地呜咽着，任恋人拔了狠狠侵犯自己许久的肉棒，粗暴地放下他酸麻的双腿，咬着牙快速撸动起来。  
含冰而麻木的嘴不可置信地张大，何洛洛喉间挤出两声哀鸣，眼睁睁看着任豪把新鲜温热的精液一股股射在自己身上。  
像完成最后一道工序，他终于变成泡在甜腻海洋里的那只兔子布偶，变成了一块可口而狼狈的、任人以手抓食的蛋糕。  
颈间到锁骨沾着的是接吻时溢下的口水，胸前烙着草莓色的红痕，乳尖被唇齿和冰块磨得硬而挺立，胸上小腹上汁水淋漓，流满了不分彼此的冰水、酒液与精液，更不堪提布着一块块紫红淤青的侧腰，和被侵犯多时、两人的体液统统混杂在一起变成白沫的下体。  
任豪似是满意了，眼神即刻又发起狠来，抓过夹子随手捏起手背的一片肉狠狠夹得泛白，一把甩在床板上，按着拉起何洛洛的身子便将他狼狈地翻过来，床单随之又湿了一片。

“啪！”  
“唔嗯——”  
狠戾一拍之后便是重重的挺入，正入了许久后部的姿势所能抚慰碾过之处复归敏感，任豪挺几下胯就干得何洛洛娇喘连连，软糯声音全都黏黏糊糊地搅在一起又被深顶弄成高声的唤，肉壁更热烈地咽着绞着他，雏妓似的把白屁股摇成怡人的波浪。  
“呵……爽不爽？”  
“……唔、唔嗯……”  
“怎么又不说了？又害羞了？求着我操的也是你啊，何洛洛。”  
“呜，我——嗯啊……”  
双手吃力地抵在床板上，何洛洛咬牙看着身下湿迹成片的被单，心里涌出前所未有的羞耻。  
“别怕羞……好好做。”  
眼看少年垂下了头，任豪解开他腕上的领带，揽住不堪一握的腰把他抱了起来，把他的双腿以舒服些的姿势卡在了腰间。  
他抱着何洛洛，单手在袋子里窸窸窣窣地摸了一阵，盈着笑意给他戴上了一对绒布耳朵。  
将兔尾巴塞进少年软软的手心里，他托着何洛洛被皮筋和领带勒得发白的腕子，吻吻他轻颤的指尖：“攥好了，不许掉下去。”  
这是在大楼与运动会的小隔间、在家中的浴室里最常用的姿势。何洛洛一只手勾着他的脖子倚上去，另只手乖乖握着湿润的兔绒，内敛着不语，顺从地由他深深浅浅地抽插着，不时抱着臀颠高托稳些许，调整了角度接着侵犯，乱了气息的低喘便又一次从唇边溢出来。  
奈何裙子还是碍事，任豪有些不舍地停了动作，抿着唇把藕粉的衣料攒成一团，示意着要塞进少年空着的那只手里。  
外侧一直是干净的，里侧沾满了乱七八糟的液体，一攒便在纠缠的图案里再不分洁净与污浊，被与之妙然相合的少年握进了手心。  
任豪紧接着再度抽插起他来。整理姿势这几秒间何洛洛被干得湿软的穴壁又一次紧缩着敏感起来。两只手都端起来握好东西的样子实在越看越像个女孩，他咬唇难耐地忍着，越是沉默着接近另一种性别的姿态神情越是羞怯。  
这个姿势之下重心全部落在了交合的地方，平日都是情动地双臂勾着任豪的脖子依偎上去撒娇，此刻讨不到倚靠的少年感觉自己要掉下去了，小狗一样呜呜地叫，低瞟了旁侧一眼，湿漉漉地望着任豪，颤抖着把裙子咬进嘴里，呜咽一声勾臂靠到他身上。  
这样之下进得更深了，肉壁里被侵犯的感觉更是层层叠叠地无比明显，何洛洛紧咬着口中的布料，被任豪顶得身子一上一下地晃，靠在他后颈上淌着眼泪不住叫唤。  
任豪搂住他，轻摸他光裸出汗的背。  
他低低地说道：“小兔子，别怕。”  
少年的身子立时更加颤栗，炙热香甜的穴壁咬着埋在体内的肉棒紧紧收缩，一阵一阵节奏紊乱地夹着他的阳精，泪水淌进任豪的衬衫里，似是自己也慌了，不知身体怎么会有这样曼妙可耻的反应。  
“乖……我们回床上。”  
嘴里柔声安慰着，下面却在用力地撞，任豪捏捏他摇晃不已的欲坠的兔耳，轻笑着把一边折成往下耷拉的可爱形状，抱着他重新回到了从后方进入的姿势。  
夹子也被拆开，他五指挤进少年的指缝，胸口与他的背部若有若无地相贴，滚烫的性器再次顶了进去。

“洛洛今晚做女孩好不好？”  
“我不要，我不是……唔嗯……！”  
“你看，穿裙子，还变成小兔子，新发型比女生都漂亮，下次老公给洛洛扎小辫子好不好？还有长裙，想穿我们就穿到学校去，回易安……”  
“我不要！我不给他们看，我不穿——哈啊……哥哥，哥哥，痛……”  
男人贴紧了他摇动不已的身体，埋进最深处一下一下地撞，控着湿滑的水声，不急不缓地折磨着少年的自尊。  
“徐一宁，你是不是欠操啊。”  
男孩弱弱地摇着脑袋，粉白色的绒布耳朵也欲坠的样子，被任豪扳着下巴扭过头来，一双泪眼迷迷蒙蒙。  
就像这条裙子，污浊的那面是本性，干净的  
表面是真实也是被人亵渎后隐秘快感的本源，何洛洛的眼睛也很干净，是他从未浸染过欲望的灵魂的窗口。而主人被引诱进欲望的水潭，澈净的星幕便也染了淫靡的色彩，一切举动就都附上了另一层意味，睁大是羞耻和惊惶，眯起是迷茫和欲求。  
得意而恶劣地衔着肉棒勾引人时的神采早已荡然无存，少年像个初学的雏妓，撩着几分经验时自信昂扬，被他破了限度地侵犯之后便又回到可怜无比的样子，荤话也不再敢接，甚至听也听不得。  
温柔地哄他，他会拿招架不得轻柔对待的心脏所支配的身子吻你绞你；肆意无比地侮辱他，他也还是会用媚人的身子变着法地说欢迎，嘴上或表现出来的身上都似羞怯要拒绝的样子，淫荡的内核却早已迫不及待了。  
任豪力道不减地继续抽插着他，把小孩干到止不住地前列腺高潮，拔出一段磨蹭了一会儿又一次狠狠插入，高潮落下些许又攀不上去的酸胀感弄得何洛洛很是难受，翘高了屁股等他再次贯穿到最深。  
“噗呲——”  
被男人彻底拔出来又一口气狠劲捅进最深处，何洛洛舒爽地叫喊，声音腻得都不像自己。  
——修长的指尖突然抵上他的穴口打圈。  
任豪探着他看起来已经撑到极限的入口，手指紧贴着被含到只露出一截根部的肉棒，略微艰难地，破开了额外的一点宽度，生生挤了进去。  
“……呜……！什么，这是什么——任豪，任豪……”  
那根要命的手指勾进肉壁竟屈起指节揉弄起里面来，何洛洛惊慌失措地扭着身子，哭着朝前爬两步想要摆脱，下体却是乖顺无比地咬紧，手指和肉棒退到浅处便再也不动。  
男人饶有兴趣地盯着他，缓缓抽了性器，四根手指扑扑插进去灵活地玩弄起穴壁侧面的敏感点。  
何洛洛便又一次跪倒在床上，头发汗湿凌乱的脑袋无助地扬起又落下，整个十八岁的灵魂都在异国这隐秘的角落里伏住，被任豪双手拆开浸在无尽泛彩的情欲的染料里，往比深渊更深重的情欲里沦陷。

这是个异常漫长的秋夜。红叶烙着不可告人的秘密围着外窗在风中打着旋，或许其中一片的养料就来自他满怀欣悦地把秋叶捡拾起来夹进诗集时遗落在手边的同样漂亮的那一丛，而连带他未经人事的身体与干净无垢的心脏一同远去再复归，混杂成暧昧污浊的模样，窥视他与心爱之人疯狂无忌的一场场翻云覆雨。  
一夜之中他被翻开成数不清的图鉴，他被清点、被变着花样使着道具侵犯，逼迫着回应和说出层出不穷的淫荡的话，直到羞耻至除了呻吟再也无力开口为止。  
而他最后又一次投降了，面色潮红着，躺着搂住任豪索求几个颤颤巍巍的吻，自己主动捏住了自己的乳尖，支着腿在任豪面前自己撸到射，再当着他的面抹了精液吮干净，自己喘息着指奸自己，任由他注视自己不加掩饰的淫乱表情，把第四、五根手指渐逾顺畅地挤进来。  
到达高潮时何洛洛会乱叫，被任豪干射时叫得肆意而大声，被自己跟他的手指一齐弄射时呻吟便多样地动听而绵长，还会呜呜咽咽地哭，一边哭一边说舒服，说喜欢做爱，说爱他，喜欢他。  
这一次少年在床上就昏昏沉沉地睡着了。  
任豪搂着他，指尖轻抚着他腹部和腿心上成块的干迹，勾唇贴着少年温热的后肩睡去。  
留过夜便是彻底弄脏了吧？——  
不再有被窥探与议论的顾虑，甚至不必出门，属于他们两人的休假期还很长。


	9. Step 7 Into Dreams - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就下次吧  
在雨天 在秋日 在下一个月光把朦胧变得直接的夜晚  
告诉我  
你是否愿意与我成为共犯

<<<

置身在了水泽一般的幽蓝里。  
月光是宽宽的无声的河，是温柔地穿过树影洒在床上的银色。  
何洛洛听见了雨声。处在密和疏之间的柔和的白噪音，正在无底的深色之中轻轻飘摇，恍恍惚惚地，为他的理智残存一点真实。  
他赤裸地抱拥着自己身边的人，双腿与他的紧紧相缠，肌肤贴着肌肤暧昧地磨蹭，时而轻，时而重。  
他觉得自己越来越热了。他们欲望的顶端相碰在一处，每互相磨蹭一次就让他更加脸红，心跳更加快速。  
“任豪……”  
他情不自禁地叫他的名字。所呼唤的人随之笑着抓住了他的肩膀，身子一翻，让他以没有什么攻击性的姿态骑在了对方身上。  
“……？”  
少年望向他，杏眼里盛着疑惑。  
月色下男人正对他笑得温柔。何洛洛很开心地笑了起来，俯身靠在他胸前，伸舌舔了舔他的锁骨。  
好像第一次试着恃宠而骄的小猫，见对方没有生气的反应，他把自己的脑袋埋进任豪怀里，发出一点不好意思的哼声。  
“给你机会了。”  
“什么机会？”  
“在上面的机会。”  
“啊……”  
那我，再舔一舔。  
何洛洛对他眨眨眼睛，低头望着他健硕的胸肌，盯准了视觉上实在陌生的一点，张开唇含进嘴里。  
对方却不像他会因为这个部位的被抚触而产生很大的反应。倒是很轻地摸摸他的头顶，看着他低低地笑。  
“笑什么嘛……”  
“笑你可爱。”  
接吻起初也是轻轻的，像水波在梦中往唇上撞，像柔和的月光，却慢慢、慢慢地，变得不再轻了。  
任豪抱住了他。他衔住他的唇，用些微锐利的牙齿磕碰着，舌尖舔着他的唇珠再进到嘴里，舔他的牙齿，舔他不觉躲闪的柔软的舌，顺势把他在怀里揽紧，把吻渐渐地加深。  
“唔……”  
他听不到雨声了。只能听见细碎的水声，而渐渐盖住了它的，是让他听了忍不住更加情动的恋人的喘息，和根本无法控制的自己不断溢出的呻吟。  
深蓝在眼前渐渐与浅淡的银白融为一体。他喘息着，心神变得迷乱，臀部敞给两根被自己的唾液浸润过的手指，由着腿心被掘弄出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
这声音让何洛洛羞得用手肘捂住了眼睛。  
而后是无声的进入。意识里浮荡的月光之海被扰乱了，扰到正中心泼洒起愈烈的暴风雨，到所有官能都被愉悦和痛苦挤压得狭窄，渐起的淫靡声音直往他耳朵里闯，头皮在快感和羞耻间一阵阵地发麻。  
“呜别顶了……胀胀的好难受……”  
“慢慢来……唔嗯、洛洛，洛洛……”  
任豪一定是在骗他。不然，他不会这样一点不停身下的动作，用那么滚烫的东西顶到他最深的地方，一点都不慢，骗人，撒谎。  
可他又像并没在骗自己。不然怎么会变成这样呢，插得他因着自后穴往上传递的摩擦感都快射出来了，湿滑的水液从被插弄的地方往外越流越多，也感受不到痛了，只有愉悦，只有快感。  
“啊啊……！”  
被翻了个身，身体顶得贴上泛冷的床板，他没消片刻又被任豪插进去了，这次是新的角度，激得他全身都颤栗地摇，泄出高声的娇喘的嘴根本就合不上了。  
“不要，不要，怎么办豪哥，我怎么了……”  
“没事的，习惯之后就好了，嗯？洛洛……”  
任豪的腿根正往他臀肉上一下一下地拍着。拍击一下甜美的痉挛就贯穿他的身体一下，他就听见情色无比的阳物在体内搅拌的声音。  
水迹从他白皙的腿间滑落，臀缝处已然湿滑得不得了了。  
“呜……呜！下面，水好多……”  
“说说看，谁的下面，什么水？洛洛乖……告诉我，好不好？”  
那是唯一在向他传递可思考的信息的声音。低沉又温柔，如他整个世界中最噬灵魂的蛊惑。  
“我不想说！呜啊啊……放过我，放过我，好难受，任豪，任豪……”  
然后男人伏在他肩上低声地笑了：“我教你。老公，洛洛下面被你肏出好多水啊，再多给我一些好不好？——来，说。”  
“……不要！我不要……呜……”  
“那不给你咯。”  
侵犯的动作一瞬就停下，令他晕眩的漩涡戛然而止，却让他在本能的想望得到满足之后顷刻被空虚淹没。  
“你欺负人……”  
“是啊……我好喜欢欺负我的宝贝洛洛。”  
“……那就继续啊！呜呜……”泪水马上就要从他眼角不争气地滚下来了。  
“求我多给你一些，我就继续……嗯？”  
“……任豪，任豪！求你多给我些……快点……”  
“听见了。”  
“啊啊——呜啊……”  
他得到了一点休息，可一阵不纳异物的收缩之后，脆弱红肿的肉穴只于再度被侵犯时变得更加兴奋。  
而男人扣住了他的肩膀，把手指粗鲁地插进他的嘴巴里，捉住柔软湿润的舌咕咕翻搅。  
他又看见月光了。它照亮了面前枕头凌乱的床铺，让他眼睁睁看着任豪的双指从自己嘴里抽出来，带出缠绵的银丝，落到米白色的床单上。  
“怎么哪张嘴都这么多水啊，洛洛。”  
他再也无法回答，屈辱地闭上嘴巴又被顶弄得呜呜地呻吟抽泣，泪水成串成串顺着脸庞往下淌去，像要汇成一汪新的小小的湖。  
他知道自己能沉湎的不是月光，而只能是这样的暴风雨。  
他知道，这个人从不饶过自己。


End file.
